Twist
by sweetpea42
Summary: Lyra Carter and Olivia Dougan are sent to London to end the rein of a past enemy when they run into a notorious consulting detective and his short companion. SH/OC, JW/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Lyra Carter and Olivia Dougan are sent to London to end the rein of a past enemy when they run into a notorious consulting detective and his short companion. SH/OC, JW/OC**

**AN: This story is a collaboration between myself and DezziRay44. Lyra's point of veiw is all written by her, and Olivia's point of view is written by myself. This story contains two OC's. Lyra Carter, and **** Olivia Dougan. All and any feed back would be much appreciated. Hope you enjoy. This chapter is in Olivia's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: In no way shape of form do i own Sherlock or any of the character associated with it. DezziRay44 and myself own Lyra and Olivia.**

Ch. 1

Wake up call

* * *

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

_Please! Make it stop, im not ready! _I rolled over onto my side on my queen sized bed and drag my pillow over my head trying to suppress the blaring noise attacking my eardrums. _It has to be crime for a human being to have to get up this early in the morning. _And it was the morning. Really, really early in the morning. 4:30am to me exact. Normally this was the time I would be heading off to bed after attacking my keyboard for hours trying to finish a chapter deadline for my latest book. Well, not today. Today I was being dragged over sea's to London at an ungodly hour.

Damn Lyra. If she would just sleep like any other human being, I might not be being forced out of bed right now. We could have caught a later flight, but nooo, 'it will waste too much time'.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

_FINE!_ I stretch out my arm across my bed trying to find my nightstand. After I missed a few times, I slam my hand on top of my devil alarm clock while my face is still buried into my pillow trying to memorize the soft fabric against my face. I reluctantly push myself up into a sitting position and attempt to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

_God, is it impossible for me to get at least one minute of peace! _I give out an exasperated sigh before hopping out of bed and walking through the living room to the front door. I don't even have to look through the peep hole. There is only one annoying person who would disturb the peace at this time. I open the door to a lively, fully dresses and ready Lyra. Her long dark brown hair is falling over her shoulder's that adores her notorious black leather jacket with her dark grey skinny jean pants. As soon as I open the door enough for her to squeeze through she stalks into my apartment.

"…well come on in I guess…" I say rolling my eyes and close the door again.

"You look awful." Lyra says with her British accent flipping herself around to face me, giving me a quick up and down look with her usual blank face.

"Gee, thanks. I did only just wake up a few minutes ag-"

"Get into the shower quickly, you have thirty minutes before I leave with or without you." She says before barging into my room and leaving my standing irritated by myself in my living room.

"Why thirty minutes, we don't have to be at the airport for another hour?" I say slowly making my way to my room, dragging my feet as I go.

"Because I want to stop for dohnuts." She says while attacking my closet and plopping clothes she finds suitable for me to wear on my bed.

"Dohnuts…? But you never eat, and now you want to stop for dohnuts?" I say raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, well today is just a day for dohnuts…" she says looking at me again with her greens eyes behind her black framed glasses.

"Uh-huh, sure…" I say.

I glance at her one last time before going into the bathroom for my shower. I strip off my clothes and turn on the water before stepping in. The water feels good on my skin and eases all of my muscles. I take my sponge and start to clean my body with my sweet pea scented soap. As I run it across my abdomen my finger brushes against the scar that is adorned there. I pause and place my hand gently over it. This scar was a little parting gift given to me by Lyra's biggest fan. My mind starts to drift back to that night. The night where the trail ran cold. The night where I had saved my best friend and had been shot in the process.

A knock on the bathroom door pulls me out of my thoughts.

"You have twenty minutes until I walk out of this building!" Lyra yells through the door. So impatient.

"I'll be right out!" I yell back, quickly washing my hair and hopping out.

I dry my hair as quickly as possible. It has gotten longer then I have ever had it. I nearly fell past my breasts in long blonde waves. After I was done with my hair, I wrap a towl around my body and open the door. Before I really see it, a shirt and pair of pants are thrown at my face.

"Quickly, get dressed!" Lyra says, looking more and more anxious as the seconds go by. I look down at the clothes she threw at me and give them an apprehensive look.

"Ummm, I think I will just wear one of my dresses." I say walking over to my closet and grab a cream colored lace dress.

"You're going to wear a dress on the airplane?" Lyra asks in a condescending tone.

" Yes, I can't pull on a rag and make it look couture like someone I know." I say incredulously. "I don't have the ability to look good in anything. Some effort is required on my part." I say while dressing myself.

"Why would you need to "look good" as you put it." Lyra said while making air quotes.

" Maybe I just want to feel pretty." I say nonchalantly. Lyra gives me her 'your and idiot' look then starts walking towards the door.

"Times up!" she calls already opening the front door.

"Lyra, wait!" I say hobbling over to her while I put on my cream colored 4" heels. " Where is my suit case?"

"Already in the taxi that's waiting outside. Oh, and I have your keys." She said pacing down the hallway of the apartment complex. I look into my apartment one last time. Who knows when I will be coming back. That is if I even survive the trip.

_God help us.._


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Heading to London

The taxi ride was relatively quiet. Like Lyra had said she wanted, we stopped at a coffee shop so she could get her doughnut while I settled with just buying coffee to try and wake me up. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lyra looking at her doughnut as if it was radioactive (not that that would stop her from eating it).

"You know, you're supposed to eat it. Not stare at it with a vengeance." I said with a small smile tugging at my lips. She didn't move, just kept staring at it. Then she took a deep breath and exhaled louder than necessary. Very slowly she brought it up to her lips and took a ridiculously small bite. If you hadn't known that it was a doughnut she was eating, you would have thought she was eating a sour lemon with the face she made. I tried to choke down my giggles but some got through.

"How do you people enjoy these?" She said giving me one of her 'shut up' glares. It didn't help though because it just made me snicker more.

"Well, we start off by not making that kind of face when eating them. You nearly look sick…and hey, if you don't like them, then why are you eating it?" I ask.

"It is necessary at the present." Lyra said shortly.

"Necessary? I thought you always ate your _begrudged _meals first thing when you wake up. What, did you forget?" I said a little too enthusiastically. The thought of her forgetting anything was something I could nearly laugh out loud about. In other words, it's never happened.

" Of course not, don't be ridiculous. It's just…I need the extra sugar in my blood stream." She said refusing to make eye contact.

"Oooh, have you started your-"

"No!..with this case I can't afford to stop for my short meals and risk hindering my thinking. I need to be on top of my game, so taking care of these needs now is the logical choice." She said.

I nodded to myself for a moment before continuing, "So you are then…" I finished with a smirk on my face.

"Piss off" Lyra said with a pouting expression.

The rest of the ride was spent in silent except for the occasional sound of chewing as Lyra choked down her dohnut. Probably because she was annoyed with me, not that that is a very uncommon occurrence.

As we approached the airport drop off I started to get a knot in my stomach. I haven't left the country since I was in service and the rest of the world didn't give me the best of impressions. What can I say, I like being where I'm comfortable. Even if that comfort was in a large crowded city. Lyra on the other hand looked twice as uncomfortable then I was. I don't know if it was the idea of being on an airplane because she had confessed to me that they make her nervous, or the fact that she was heading back to her birth place. If I remember correctly she hasn't been there since she was seven years old, and she is twenty-seven now. That's a long time to be away for home. But then again, I don't know what she categorizes as 'home'.

Once our taxi made its way to the drop off, (quite recklessly I might add) we quickly grabbed our bags and headed for customs. We both decided that travelling light would be a good idea. I think she knew the idea of me being away from home for a long period of time would make me apprehensive about the trip, so I think she just said it to make me feel better. I have a feeling that we might be in London for longer than either of us expect. I had a suit case just barley small enough to fit as a carry on, while Lyra's bag was almost the size of a backpack. I was going to have to buy her some clothes while we are there.

We ended up waiting for our flight to arrive for two hours, which isn't good. Lyra doesn't handle being idle very well. She tends to get a little eccentric when bored. She ended up staying in a seat for much longer then I would have been thought possible. The first hour wasn't so bad…until she got up. It was like all of her nervous tension built up, like when you put mentos in a bottle of soda. It all blows at once. When this happens, which I have experienced in the past, she goes on what I call a 'deduction frenzy'. Anything and everything she see's she has to deduce and identify. Mostly I didn't listen, only try to keep her from getting too loud so she wouldn't cause a scene. She lasted for about ten minutes straight before she wore herself out enough to sit back down. For the remainder of the time she blurted out the answers to the crossword puzzles I was doing. I think in all five I did I got one word in myself.

It's now 8:12 and our flight has finally arrived. _Thank God!_

"Finally! Come along Olive, our flight is boarding!" Lyra said nudging me and calling me by the nickname she had given me, to wake me up. I guess I must have drifted off. I blinked a few times to get my bearings back together.

"Olivia! Quickly, you're slower than the dead!" Lyra said tugging on my arm like an impatient child.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." I say picking up my crossword puzzle book off of my lap while I stood up. Lyra probably finished the whole book and I only just started it at the airport. Impulsive brat. I could only thank whatever god is out there for letting us have first class.

When we got to our row I put Lyra by the window, so she would be farthest away from the other passengers while I took the seat next to her. I wasn't too worried about her though. It's a long enough flight that she will blank off into her own thoughts after a little while.

During the take off she grabbed my arm so hard I'm sure it would leave a bruise later. Normally I would yell at her for it, but she looked a little paler then normal so I let it be. At least she was behaving. After a few hours, I reclined my seat back and got the much needed sleep that I was earlier, deprived of.

**LC**

Waiting for the flight was the hardest things I had to do because I hate waiting. I cursed the airport for having the flight delayed, but it gave me time to prepare myself for the plane ride. I usually don't admit that I'm afraid of something, but I am deathly afraid of planes. And the only person who knows, is me and Olive. There are millions of ways you can die in a plane crash because of one little mistake a stupid worker made. I don't trust anyone, I only trust myself and at times Olive is the exception. I tried sitting still beside Olive as she tried working on a word puzzle, and the buzz of people talking echoing in my ears. Finally I snapped and stood up and started reading the people, talking out loud as it helped me calm down.

"The women across from us is going to London as well but she is too tan to live there so is probably visiting someone or on a vacation. But at this time it's too cold for a vacation so probably visiting someone. But if you look at her left hand you can see the pale line of a ring that she used to wear. But she recently took it off, and from the way she keeps rubbing the outline is like she forgets she doesn't have it anymore. So she must have just left her husband, but if she left him, he would be leaving. So he must have left her and she is fleeting back to a friend considering the best friend necklace that is wrapped around her neck." I breathed deeply as I sat down, feeling dizzy all of sudden.

I blame my parents for giving birth to a girl, it sucked when it was the time of the month, it throws me off my game. I looked over to Olive, still stuck on the same word. At the pace she was going she wouldn't finish till tomorrow, which made me smirk. I finished the puzzle in my head in two minutes but bit my lip form blurting out the words. But as time seemed to slow down and my lip getting swore from biting, it I finally blurted out the answers, ignoring the glares I got from Olive. By the time I was satisfied that Olive finished the puzzle, I sat in my seat, trying not to disturb the now sleeping writer. I rocked in my seat till our flight was called to board.

"Finally! Come along Olive, our flight has arrived!" I said nudging her awake as I grabbed my bags. Wanting to get the flight over with and my feet on solid ground in one piece.

"Olivia! Quickly, you're slower than the dead!" I said with annoyance as I pulled on her arm to the plane.

I was forced to sit by the window, which made me more nervous. The window could easily break and kill us all, but Olive ignored me as the flight started taking off. I grabbed her hand and squeezed her harder than I wanted but I didn't care at the moment. Finally we were in the air and I slowly let go of Olive's arm as I curled my knees up to my chest. I glanced over to see that Olive was asleep already, how boring. I closed my eyes and tried to go to my happy place, trying to forget that I was on an airplane of death.

It was like it was yesterday when I met Olivia Dougan, the famous murder mystery novelist._ It was a boring day, I finished my latest case and was finishing the paper work at the precinct when I caught a glimpse of a blonde walking in. I ignored her as I kept on working till she cleared her throat and I looked up with annoyance _

"_If you're looking for the police, it's down the hall." I said rudely as I went back to my work, hoping she would leave. But as time passed by, the blonde still stood there, watching me. I sighed and looked at her again. She wore a knee length, vintage style dress, matching her blue eyes and somewhat pale skin. The way she stood I automatically knew she was from the army, only a solider would stand perfectly still. She was holding a note pad and pencil, and the smudges on her fingers suggested she was an author as her appearance showed she was wealthy. I roll my eyes and put on my glasses as I stretch a little._

"_I'm not interested in being in your next story. I detest questions and people in general. So if that's all you came for, don't let the door hit you on the way out." I say, hoping that would clear things up and she could leave me in piece. She shifted her weight and started laughing, running her fingers threw her hair. _

"_You don't remember me at all? We went to middle school together, and you lived down the street from me. They use to call me…uh, pig tails." She said shifting her weight again as she looked away, obviously embarrassed by the nickname. I looked at her face, trying to remember my childhood, but I blocked most of it out. Suddenly it hit me like a flying brick as I slowly started smiling._

"_Olivia Dougan. The infamous mystery novelist and the little girl who would always have her nose in a book. I barely remember you." I leaned back in my chair as I placed my pencil down and focused my attention on Olivia. She chuckled as she blushed at my comment, even though I only stated the facts. _

"_Well I am glad you remember me Lyra, I sure remember you. But that's not the point. I am writing another book and I wanted to shadow you. I want to write my next book on your work, and since the police can't officially say yes, they told me to ask you, since you're a private detective and not a real cop." She said flashing me a smile, trying to get me to say yes. I sighed as I got up, and walked around the desk and looked outside the window, thinking about all the possible reasons to say no to her. But I couldn't shake this feeling I had. I slowly turned around towards her and smiled. _

"_I am not a people person, I rarely sleep and don't slow down for anyone. I talk out loud to help me think and I hate, hate waiting." I looked her dead in the eyes as I stepped closer to her, trying to see if I intimidated her, but she stood firmly as she looked back at me, nodding at my words. I smiled as I walked past her and stopped before I got to the door._

"_I'll see you tomorrow morning, eight o'clock sharp. Don't make me wait." I said as I walked away._

The shaking of the plane brought me out of my thoughts as I tightened my grip around my knees. I glanced at Olive, she was sleeping like a rock. I sighed as I looked at my phone, we had another two hours before we landed. I cursed at myself and Artimis. He was the reason we were heading to London. I shivered at the thought of him. For some reason he was obsessed with me, and in a creepy 'I love you' way. I start rubbing my wrists where my scars suddenly burned as I thought about that night, the night that I would never forget, the night that changed Olive and I.

_It was a typical day, working on a kidnapping case as Olivia followed me around. A young girl was taken from her café shop at night. No signs of forced entry and no signs of a struggle except for some blood smeared on the wall, leading out the back door. The police were stuck since there was no evidence, not finger prints, nothing. And that was why I was called in. They were desperate to find the girl. After thoroughly inspecting the place, I found red dirt that smelt of the ocean and the girl's phone half smashed in the oven. I quickly placed the phone in my pocket, making sure no one saw and left as Olivia tried catching up. _

"_Lyra? Where are you going?" Olivia asked as she tried keeping up with me but my mind was racing with possibilities. No struggle or forced entry so she knew the kidnapper and the lack of broken objects meant he was a strong man, taller than her and knew how to fight. But he slipped because there was blood smeared on the wall, suggesting that he underestimated her. But with this expertise it meant there were others that have been taken with no forced entries and no struggle, just another missing person._

"_Lyra Carter! I know that look, you found something." She smiled as she finally caught up with me and was looking at me with that curiosity in her eyes she normally got when she was excited. I sighed as I pulled out my phone and called for a ride. A police cruiser pulled up next to us after a minute and I got in, waiting for Olivia to join me. _

"_Take us to the station, I have a theory." I said smiling with glee. I loved the puzzle, the thrill of the hunt. I looked out the window, trying to think about the kidnapper. We finally arrived to the station as I quickly hopped out and dashed to the lab as I tested the dust and tried to get the phone to work. Olivia was looking at the other cases of kidnappings like this that I had encountered in the past as I tested out my theory. _

"_There have been four other cases like these. These kidnappings happen every three years around the same month and time. All young girls around their mid-20's, taken with no evidence left behind. It's still an open case." Olivia said leaning back in her chair, reading more about the case. I went back to work as I found out the dust belonged to the old milling factory right off the harbor. Olivia somehow left for food as I finally got the memory chip in the phone to work. I scrolled through her messages but they were all to her sister. But her photos were interesting, the recent ones were pictures of a carnival in town. Some were of her and her boyfriend, I assumed because the way he was holding her. And some were of her boyfriend posing, but if you looked close enough there was a figure in the back of all the photos while they were at the carnival. _

_I quickly got up and walked over to the desk where Olivia was sitting and checked the files. The carnival was in town when all the girls were kidnapped. I then went back to my desk and looked at the dust again. Why would it lead to a milling factory if he was from the carnival? I closed my eyes as I rubbed my temples, slowly going through each case step by step till a light went off. I grabbed my coat and dashed out of the office and hailed a taxi to take me to the carnival. I pulled out my phone and called Olivia but it went straight to voicemail. I gave an exasperated sigh. _

"_Answer your bloody phone! I am on my way to the carnival, I know who it is. Call me when you get this, don't make me wait." I hung up and shoved the phone in my pocket as the taxi pulled up to the place. I throw money at the cabbie as I dashed out of the car, hopping over the fence to the carnival as it was closed for the day. I ran towards the haunted house, where the last picture on the girl's phone had the mysterious figure in the back. She had taken a photo of him, and he saw her do it. That's why there was a mistake at the crime scene, he was trying to make sure he was invisible, he wanted no proof that he was ever here. She wasn't his target but ended up being one, after she took a photo of him on accident._

_The door was locked, so I kicked it open with all my strength as I ran in, hearing muffled screams. As I rounded the corner, I saw the girl tied to a post, bleeding badly from the wound on her head. I ran towards her and started untying her till she froze and I turned around to see a black object hit me in the head, knocking me to my knees. I tired blocking out the pain as I tried getting up but there was another blow to my head and I was out like a light._

_I woke up to someone touching my head, making me wince in pain. I tried to smack the hand away but my arms were bound. My head was spinning as the light slowly flooded my vision as I heard a loud ringing in my ears. _

"_You've finally awakened Princess," A deep voice rang out, making my head spin more. I blinked a couple of times to realize my wrists were tied above my head with something sharp as I was sitting on the ground. I slowly turned my head to see I was in an old factory, as I smelt the ocean from here and the crashes of the waves. I groaned in pain as I tried moving my arms, but something was cutting into my skin._

"_Don't do that darling, you'll ruin your perfect skin," He smiled as I finally got a good look at him. He had bright hazel eyes and slicked back blonde hair with a scar on his cheek as he slowly chewed the gum in his mouth. _

" _Where…- where are we?" I said softly as I tried focusing on what happened. My eyes finally adjusted to the light and my head stopped spinning. I tried struggling to get my hands free but it only ended up with me moaning in pain as I felt blood trickle down my wrist. I looked up to see barbed wire wrapped around my wrists, keeping me locked to this post. The man smirked as he ran a finger down my cheek to my chin. _

"_I am proud of you detective Carter. You actually figured out the mistake I made. Most people who think it was just another stupid crime, but you, you thought outside the box. You took time to get to know the crimes, the kidnapper, me. I feel flattered that someone finally caught on, and I felt like I was the only smart person around here." He grabbed my face and planted a kiss on my lips, I recoiled, only cutting my wrists more in the process. _

"_Your quiet beautiful and smart, I don't feel so alone in the big bad world anymore. So let's play a game. It's called house, where I'm the husband and you're the wife and we travel the world, killing of the scum of the earth!" He smiled as he tucked a hair behind my ear. I sucked in my breath, trying not to move or scream. This man was insane and deadly. If I didn't get out of here soon I was dead. The man stood up and started pacing around the room, thinking about something when a plan hit me. _

"_What's your name? I must at least know my husband's name." I said softly, trying to charm him and buy time. Olivia would know I was missing and would come looking for me, after two years of being together, Olivia knew me well. The man lit up like the sun and walked over to me and kneeled and ran a finger down my cheek to my collar bone, licking his lips. _

"_You can call me Artimis. Hey, don't be scared, I won't hurt you," he rubbed my cheek, trying to calm me down, as I didn't realize I was shaking with fear. Artimis was about to say something when a loud bang made me jump and Olivia ran in with a gun in her hands. Suddenly everything got cold as Artimis grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up onto my feet, as the barbed cuffs cut deeper in my skin, as I bled more. I started feeling dizzy as I moaned in pain, as my vision got blurry again and everything got dark again._

My eyes flew open as the flight attendant announced that we would be landing shortly. I sighed in relief as I made it to London in one piece. But it didn't help the feeling I got in my stomach, there was a reason why I left London in the first place. But I put that aside as I focused on catching Artimis and putting a bullet in between his eyes. I turned to looked at Olive, still asleep, and I smiled. I was grateful to here because I would be dead without her, but I would never admit that.

OD

The last thing I remember seeing on the plane before I drifted to sleep was Lyra's face staring off into space.

_I was walking into Lyra's office with a snack for myself and hopefully for her if she would eat it, when I noticed she wasn't there. I sat waiting for several minutes before realizing she wasn't coming back. _Just like Lyra. Take off while I'm not in the room._ I take out my phone in hopes that she at least left me a text. To my surprise it is off when I take it out. Funny, it must have turned off in my pocket. As it powers on I receive a voicemail. I put my phone to my ear as it plays the message. _

"Answer your bloody phone! I am on my way to the carnival, I know who it is. Call me when you get this, don't make me wait."

_Then it ends. I look at the time my phone had received the voicemail. 6:26. It was nearly seven O'clock now, she must be there by now. I grab my purse before running out the door and dial her number on speed dial. There's no answer. _

_ When I was in the taxi on my way to the carnival I started to get antsy. Lyra always answered her phone, and I have called her over ten times now. I run out of the taxi after quickly paying the driver. I run almost everywhere at the carnival and still no sight of Lyra. After another minute I hear something to my left. It was quiet but I'm sure I heard it. This carnival plot was quieter than a grave yard. I walked closer to where I heard the noise from a moment ago. Again I hear a soft moan, and this time I know where it was coming from. To my left there was a haunted house. My Military training starts to take hold as I go into a low crouch pulling my gun out of my purse. _

_ Once I step inside of the haunted house I slip my heels off and silently put them on the ground. I continue toward what sounds like a voice of a male and a female who sounds weak and scared. My chest constricts and I start to move faster. The voices get louder and louder until I reach a door that must lead back to the maintenance room. There is a slim window through the right side of the door above the doorknob. I slowly peek through holding my gun close to my chest._

_ The sight I see nearly makes me gasp out loud and fills me with fear. Fear for Lyra. She is sitting on the ground with her arms bound above her head with what looks like some type of barbed wire. There is blood trickling down her arms and a large gash on the left side of her temple. Next to her is a man I can only assume is the killer she was talking about finding in her message. He looks unarmed and alone so I go for it. _

_ Without another second wasted, I take a step back and kick the door open. As soon as the door is opened I point my gun straight at the man, but I can't take the shot. He has Lyra pulled up on her feet in front of me. Her eyes are on mine wide with fear and pain. The man then reaches inside of his jacket pocket and pulls out a Beretta M6 and starts firing at me. Lucky for me he isn't the best shot. I quickly duck behind a part of one of the large machinery in the room. He keeps shooting, so I take a deep breath and start counting his bullets. I was going to have to write my old buddy from my regiment for teaching me that one. Once the fires had stopped, I peeked out to the side to see if I could get a shot. He still held up Lyra with one hand in front of him so I couldn't get a clean shot. Once he realized he was out of bullets, he started to reload, but in his fumbling attempts to be quick, Lyra fell from his grasp and fell to the ground. _

_ I took my chance without hesitation and fired straight at his head. It hit him, as he fell to the ground with a thud. Once he was down I started to run over to Lyra as fast as my legs would allow but I only made it half way across the room when a load bang sounded._

_ First was the surprise, then there was the searing pain that had started to enflame my abdomen. I tumbled to my knees and quickly looked up. The man was stumbling to his feet, his head bleeding immensely. I only grazed his left side. How did I manage to miss? I was a sniper for god's sake. _

_ Before he could shoot again I let my rounds fly but not very effectively. The shot I had received was greatly impairing my aim. I might have got one of his arms, but I can't be sure because he took off. _

_ With what little strength I had left I crawled over to Lyra with one hand while my other was clutching my abdomen like a vise to try and slow the bleeding at least a little. I then pulled out my phone and called the station. When they answered I could only get out two words._

"_Carnival, wounded…" then I was started to lose all coherent thought. Before I blacked out, I placed my unoccupied hand on the side of Lyra's neck. Faintly I felt a pulse thump, then I let the darkness take me._


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

New arrivals

My eyes start to peel open and I see Lyra's face staring back at me. My heart is still thumping wildly from my dream. I must have an alarmed expression on my face because she is looking at me with an uncomfortably tense stare. I squint at her from the light that is invading my eyes.

"We are about to land." She says to me. I scoot back in my seat a little so I am sitting straighter to put my seatbelt on.

" How long have a been asleep?" I ask stretching my arms over my head and try to look normal.

"Since we passed though the UTC-3 time zone, so approximately six hours. Don't worry, you only slightly drooled on your dress." Lyra says with a slight half smirk on her face. She must have noticed my distress if she is attempting to make a joke.

"Did you do ok during the flight?" I ask hoping she didn't harass anyone. I looked at her and I swear I saw I troubled look on her face, if only for a second.

"Fine." She says curtly facing directly forward again.

"Alright, if you say so." I tell her. I know there is something she isn't telling me, she just won't say it.

As the plane started to descend onto the runway, I could see Lyra holding her breath out of the corner of my eye. Poor girl. Completely fearless when facing psychopathic murderers but can't keep her wits about her while inside of an airplane. I don't think I will ever understand her.

Since we were in first class we got to leave the plane first, so getting off the plane went quickly. Lyra already looked better. Her determined, 'I think your all stupid', demeanor was back. That's my Lyra.

We traveled to the Mandeville Hotel rather quickly. The whole ride there, I wanted to yell at the taxi driver to get on the other side of the road. Damn British, they would drive on the left side of the road. I look over at Lyra in the taxi cab. After a moment of her staring out the window she looks at me back.

"Are you ready?" I ask in almost a whisper.

"Never been more ready in my life." She said, staring straight into my eyes. We stay like that for a good ten seconds before a smile slowly spreads across her face. I silently laugh back and shake my head at her.

Once I got us checked into the hotel at the front desk, Lyra nearly ran to our room. I almost missed the elevator she went so fast.

"Has anyone ever told you that patience is a virtue?" I ask in a light mocking tone.

"Yes, you have in fact, the first day I met you." She says next to me.

"That's all? Remind me to say it more often, you could use more repetition. Maybe if I say it enough times you'll be more patient so I don't have to keep telling you." I say while checking the time on my phone. It's 8:43pm. I was going to have to try and convince her to wait until tomorrow to head down to New Scotland Yard.

We exited the elevator when it reached the fourth floor and made our way down to room number 242. Once inside our room I went straight over to one of the beds and plopped down on my stomach, giving out a content sigh. _So comfy…_

"What are you doing? We don't have time to sit around." Lyra said setting down her bag on the adjacent bed. I turned my head to the side so my voice wouldn't be muffled by the bed.

"Lyra, it's nearly nine O'clock. By the time we get down to Scotland Yard, and they confirm our identities it will be too late to get anything done. Let's just call it a night and go first thing in the morning." I say my eyes already closing.

"How can you always be so lazy? You have an unhealthy addiction to sleep. You already slept for six hours on the plane." She said clearly annoyed.

"First of all there is nothing wrong with sleeping. It's a completely human thing to do." I say as I leaned forward on one arm facing her.

"Here, I'll make you a deal. I'll sleep less, if you sleep more." I said raising one eyebrow at her. She stared at me for a few moments contemplating her options. I knew she was analyzing her decision because her eyes were moving around but not really looking at anything.

"No thanks. Be ready by seven sharp. I'll be back in a while." She says grabbing the room keycard and walking to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I ask sitting up fully.

"I'm going to go to Scotland Yard. I might as well spend the night familiarizing myself with their reports so not all time is wasted." She said giving me a curt nod before walking out. For a moment I was going to follow her, but stopped and glanced at the bed. She would be ok on her own right? I wasn't always there to hold her hand. I took a step back toward the bed, then a step back toward the door.

"Screw it!" I yell, raising my arms in the air and jumping on my bed. She'll be fine.

When I woke up, Lyra was sitting cross-legged on her bed looking at folder's I assumed was the case report.

Like promised, I was ready by seven sharp. I put on a baggy sheer white button up shirt that tucked into my skirt with a white tank top underneath it. My skirt was light grey and white and had strips that zig- zaged across it. I look into my suit case to put on my flats, but pause when I open it.

"God damnit!" I yell. This pulled Lyra out of her thoughts.

"What? What happened?" She asks confused looking around.

"I forgot my flats!" I say while scowling down at my suit case. She just stares at my then rolls her eyes.

"What?! Now all I have are my stilettos. Have you ever tried walking around all day in 4" heels. I don't think so." I say.

"That's because I'm not stupid enough to wear those death traps." Lyra says.

"Well, at least they still kind of match my outfit." I say pulling my shoes on.

"Some times I wonder why I keep you around."

"You would be lost without me." I say smirking at her.

"Highly unlikely." Lyra says standing up to leave.

"Uh-huh." I say following her out the door.

We took the elevator down to the main lobby. Lyra started to take out her phone once we passed the front desk.

"Who are you calling?" I asked confused.

"Detective Lastrade. He is in charge of the investigation." Lyra tells me already punching in the number.

"That still doesn't explain why you're calling him." I reply.

" We have to go the mortuary to inspect the body." She tells me.

"Yes, this is Lyra Carter from last night, would you meet us at the mortuary?...yes….ok, got it." Lyra says on the phone before heading out of the building with me close behind.

The ride to the mortuary is fairly short. When we arrive, a man with salt and pepper hair who looks like he is in his mid-40's and 5'11" is waiting at the entrance of the building. His clothes are professional, but looked tousled and unkept.

"Ah, detective Lastrade, thank you for coming." Lyra says.

"Uh, yea no problem, thank you for coming all the way out here to help with the investigation." The detective said eying me with uncertainty.

"This is my colleague Olivia Dougan. She was…present during the investigation back in the states." Lyra says gesturing towards me. I step forward to shake his hand.

"Very nice to meet you detective. I will help in any way I can." I say giving him a small smile.

"Likewise. Well, if you ladies would just follow me." Lestrade says gesturing for us to follow him. As we walked through the building he turned to us and started to talk.

"Something you should know Detective Carter, since it took you two days to join the investigation, while we were waiting for you, we asked our best consultant to come and assist with the investigation. He has a fabulous track record when helping investigations in the past, and is completely brilliant." He says, but his face doesn't perceive that of praise.

"What is your point detective?" Lyra asks noticing that there is something he has yet to say.

"Well, he can be very difficult to say the least. He doesn't play nice with others so to speak. So, I suppose what I am trying to say, is…try not to punch him." He says. He stopped in front of double doors that said 'Morgue' over the top of them.

I suddenly got very worried. I'm my time working with Lyra, if there is anything that I have learned is that she doesn't handle people she doesn't like well. At all. I could only pray she would be on her best behavior.

Lastrade took a deep breath before opening the door and letting us enter in first. When we stepped inside the first thing I saw was the victim's body laying out on a slab. Then my eyes start lift up to the two men standing behind it. One was rather tall, at least compared to my short height of 5'5". He wore a long black coat with a scarf wrapped around his neck. His hair was tousled and parts of it were falling into his face. The dark color of his hair made hid pale colored skin stand out more. He was looking at us with what looked like a calculating stare. The man next to him looked like he couldn't be over 5'6". He had cropped blonde hair, and wore a light grey sweater over a black button up shirt. He has a round face with bright blue eyes. Eyes, that were staring right back at mine.

**LC**

"Something you should know Detective Carter, since it took you two days to join the investigation, while we were waiting for you, we asked our best consultant to come and assist with the investigation. He has a fabulous track record when helping investigations in the past, and is completely brilliant." He says, but his face doesn't perceive that of praise.

"What is your point detective?" I asked, wondering why he didn't just tell me the problem he was leading up to.

"Well, he can be very difficult to say the least. He doesn't play nice with others so to speak. So, I suppose what I am trying to say, is…try not to punch him." He says. He stopped in front of double doors that said 'Morgue' over the top of them.

I walked in as soon as Lastrade opened the doors, my eyes automatically found the body. A smile slowly pulled on the corner of my lips as I ignore the two men standing there and start examining the body. My blood was boiling with anger and excitement. I suddenly realized that Olivia was clearing her throat to get my attention. I rolled my eyes, _why didn't she just call my name. _ I turned my attention away from the body, even though it took all my strength no to. I looked at the short man first, he had light blonde hair and was wearing a sweater that Olivia would love. His face gave everything away, he was anxious and with the bags under his eyes, he didn't sleep well last night. His stance was the same as Olive's, so he must be a solider too but he was something else. He was wearing gloves, meaning he was touching the body thus meaning he must be a doctor. I then looked at the taller man, his pale skin and his cheek bones were his dominant feature. The way he looked at me suggested he was somewhat annoyed with me, but was excited as well. Figuring from the stuff I had heard he must be the detective but something caught my eye, he was wearing a blue scarf inside. I twitched with annoyance as they were taking time away from me working.

"You must be the great detective," I flashed a fake smile "Well I'll gladly let you be involved in this case, but this is my case. I don't like questions and I hate to wait for anyone or anything, so I won't slow down for no one."

I turned around back to the body, leaving the man speechless and a mad Olive glaring at my back. I got all I needed from the body. I pulled my hair back and tied it up as I walked past the men towards the door,

"See you around Scarf boy and Sweaters. Come along Olive, I have some work to do." I walked out the door, excited to get to the crime scene. I would not sleep till Artimis's head was on a platter.

"Lyra! Where are you going? I thought you came here to see the body?" Olive asked in between breathes, as she finally caught up with me. I rolled my eyes, _people can be so stupid and blind_. I walked past Lastrade as he just stood there with confusion. I walked out the door and hailed a cabbie in seconds as I slipped in. I looked out the window and realized Olive asked me a questions.

"The crime scene has all the facts I need to fill in the gaps. Another brunette woman dead with the first name starting with a L and the last name starting with a C. And the cuts in her wrists suggests it was Artimis's handy work. And I don't need Scarf boy and Sweaters, I don't work well with others besides you. I can't afford distractions on this case and people slow me down."

I start rubbing my wrists as it starts to burn from memory. We finally arrived at the crime scene as I pull out a badge that Lastrade gave me. The police gladly pulled the tape back as I dashed to her room. It was perfectly clean besides the smeared blood on the wall. He left that there for me to know it was him, he was a sick freak. I start examining the room and heard Olive talking to someone, I sighed and looked back to see the great detective and his doctor showed up.

"I see you finally made it Scarf boy. And please do stand still Sweaters, I can't hear myself think with your leg twitching." I turned my attention back to the crime sense as I walked closer to the blood. It was mixed in the red dust from his favorite place. I shivered at the memory of his lips against mine, I shook my head and pushed the feeling away. Olive was glaring at me then back towards Scarf boy, he seemed very pissed and tired.

"Lyra, there here to help us. Stop being a child and share the crime scene so we can catch the guy sooner than later." Olive put her hand on her hip, meaning she wasn't asking but giving me an order. I rolled my eyes and walked back towards Olive. I glared at her as cheek bones starts looking around and the doctor followed him like a lost duck. He was taking too long as I started swinging back and forth, wanting to get this over with.

"He took his-" Scarf boy and I talked at the same time. I looked at him as he glared at me.

"His sweet-" We talked at the same time again, he was getting on my nerves

"He took his sweet time on this blood smear." Sherlock spat out before I had the chance. I rolled my eyes he was just trying to be the dominate one.

"He took his sweet time because he knew I would be here. He wanted this to be a gift for me, a 'I'm back', gift. But the way he smeared the blood wasn't just art. He left a message." I held out my hand towards Olive. She sighed and got me a black light and turned off the lights as I held it above the blood, as words appeared.

"How's my wife?" I read the words out softly as I shivered, I stood up and walked away. Olive ran after me of course, she always did. She grabbed my arm and brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, let's go out for dinner, get your mind off of Artimis." She gave me a smile, trying to get me to calm down but she knew I didn't eat but offered any ways. I nod my head yes as she smiled and dragged me back and hailed a cab.

It was awkward in the cab, Sweaters and Scarf boy were sitting across from me as Olive invited them along as well. I looked out the window, ignoring Olive's conversation with the doctor. We finally arrived to a small restaurant around the corner from our hotel we were staying at. The host seated us right away, claiming they owed Scarf boy for helping them out. The doctor sats down first and Olive follows and sits right next to him. I glare at her as I sit down next to Scarf boy, who didn't seem too pleased with the seating arrangement.

Dinner was a bore. Olive and Sweaters were in a deep conversation about the army and cheek bones just sat there staring at his water. I sighed as I shifted in my seat as my phone buzzed, I reach into my pocket and pulled my phone out. It was a message from an unknown number. I open it up to see a message from my favorite stalker **Did you miss me? –A**,I closed my phone and shoved it in my pocket as I felt a head ache coming on. I stood up, as the chair scrapped against the wood flooring as everyone's eyes turned towards me.

"I need to work, and every minute I stay here wasting away precious time on boring food, Artimis gets away. I'll be at the hotel, don't stay out too long Olive." I walked away and flagged down a cabbie within seconds and heading towards the hotel.

I opened the door to our room and sat down in the armchair next to the window. It slowly started to rain as I grabbed some hand cuffs out of my bag and started putting them on and trying to get myself out of them. After what Artimis did, I have figured out ways to escape anything. Feeling over powered and making me feel like an idiot in the room at that time did not suit me well. The sound of the rain echoed in my ears as I slowly felt sleep consume me as I closed my eyes to rest.

**OD**

"See you around Scarf boy and Sweaters. Come along Olive, I have some work to do." Lyra said before walking out of the room.

"Lyra! Where are you going? I thought you came here to see the body?" I asked in confusion. We only got here like a minute ago. I haven't even had a chance to introduce myself properly to the tall and short men.

"The crime sense has all the facts I need to fill in the gaps. Another brunette woman dead with the first name starting with a L and the last name starting with a C. And the cuts in her wrists suggests it was Artimis's handy work. And I don't need Scarf boy and Sweaters, I don't work well with others besides you. I can't afford distractions on this case and people slow me down." Lyra said with a foul expression. I glared over at her. How does she know they can't be a help to the investigation, she only said a few words to them, and they didn't speak at all. Yep, she was definitely on her period. She was being more irritable than normal.

During the drive to the crime scene, I tried my best to ignore her. She needed to know that she was being totally unreasonable. I wouldn't mind having them around…

Once we arrived, Lyra bounced out of the vehicle and flashed one of the officers a badge she must have gotten from Lestrade. They let us through the tape and Lyra takes off into the house leaving me at the front door. So much energy she has, just like a small child.

I'm about to walk in after her when I notice a taxi pull up on the curb. The two men from earlier step out and start talking to Lestrade who had arrived before Lyra and I. They exchange a few words, then start to walk toward the house, Lestrade leading them in. As Lestrade started getting closer to where I stood he came to a stop.

"Sherlock, John, this is Olivia Dougan. Ms. Dougan, this is consulting detective Sherlock Holmes, and Doctor John Watson." Lestrade says, introducing us to each other. I reach my hand out to Sherlock who gives it a curt sake and tight smile that is obviously forced. Then I turn to the Doctor and shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you." John says giving me a genuine smile. We all start walking into the house when John starts talking to me.

"So, Lestrade tells me you are working with Detective Carter on the case." John says.

"Yes, well more or less. I am a writer who has been following Lyra for several years now. During the last murder, I was shadowing her on cases, when she got the case. Lyra and I had…a close encounter with him before he disappeared." I say looking down at my feet feeling heat creep up to my cheeks. Damn my face, blushing so easily.

"Well, welcome to London, even under the circumstances." The Doctor said giving me a gentle smile.

"Thank you." I say smiling back and him and briefly look back at his face before looking back down to my feet. We had stopped walking because we made it up to the room where the crime scene was. It was then I realized I was standing closer to John then I thought and started to fidget, which made John shift his feet back and forth.

"I see you finally made it Scarf boy. And please do stand still Sweaters, I can't hear myself think with your leg twitching." Said Lyra, from across the room. This pulled everyone's attention towards her. I started to give her a death glare. That girl can be so rude sometimes.

"Lyra, they're here to help us. Stop being a child and share the crime scene so we can catch the guy sooner than later." I say putting my hands on my hips, losing my temper with her. After it gets out I slightly freeze, realizing how I just lashed out. I started to turn red in the cheeks again. _DAMNIT FACE! _

Lyra shot a glare in my direction and walked over to me. Sherlock then walked over to were blood was smeared on the wall. I noticed Lyra getting all fidgety, and impatient…like always. Then Lyra, not being able to stay quiet, started to talk just as Sherlock spoke.

"He took his-" Lyra and Sherlock both blurted out at the same time. Lyra got a foul look on her face, and Sherlock's didn't much different.

"His sweet-" They both say again. I try my hardest not to start laughing. Nothing like this has ever happened before, at least not while I have been following her around.

"He took his sweet time on this blood smear." Sherlock rushed out in a pompous matter. The resemblance in his and Lyra's indignant tone of voice was just too funny. I doubt either of them realizes it though.

"He took his sweet time because he knew I would be here. He wanted this to be a gift for me, a 'I'm back', gift. But the way he smeared the blood wasn't just art. He left a message." Lyra said, raising her voice ever so slightly so get the attention back onto her. Then she held out her hand in front of me. For a few moments I didn't know what she wanted until I figured it out in my head. I have been with her on crime scenes long enough to figure out there kind of things. I let out an exasperated sigh before asking someone for a black light.

I asked around down stairs to the other officers before I was directed to a detective Anderson. He was skinny and lanky talking to a darker skinned women.

"Umm, excuse me, the others told me you had a black light I could use." I said holding my hands close to my body. The man looked me up and down I little longer than necessary and was about to speak when the woman next to him, cut in before he could get a chance to speak.

"And who are you?" She woman says quite sharply.

"Uh, Olivia Dougan, I work with Detective Carter from America to help with the case." I say trying not to sound too stupid.

"Lestrade never told me there was going to be two of you." The women replied.

"Yes well, it was sort of a last minute decision." I say twiddling with my fingers. The women still looks at me suspiciously but Detective Anderson holds out a black light for me to use. I slowly it take from him while mumbling a quiet thank you before hopping back up the stairs to Lyra.

I quickly handed it to Lyra and switched off the lights in the room. Word's appeared on the wall as Lyra stepped closer to read them.

"How's my wife?" Lyra says reading out loud. The words make my skin crawl. Lyra's voice came out week and she started to get a haunted expression on her face. After a moment, she turning on her heels and started to storm off. I followed quickly after her. I can't imagine how she is feeling right now. I catch up to her and grab her arm to stop her.

"Hey, let's go out for dinner, get your mind off of Artimis." I say in the gentlest voice I can manage. I knew going out to dinner wasn't really going to get her mind off of the case, but I just wanted to get her out of the environment of it. After a moment she nodded her head which make me smile, partly out of relief. I dragged her down, out of the house and called for a cab.

As we waited Sherlock and Doctor Watson were talking to Lestrade a few feet away. I walked over to them slowly.

"Umm, excuse me. Lyra and I were just about to go out to dinner. I was wondering if you two would like to join us." I ask shyly.

"No than-" "We would lo-" Sherlock and the Doctor both started to say. Doctor Watson gave Sherlock a crude glare before continuing.

"That would be lovely." He says flashing me another one of his smiles.

"Oh yay! Uh…I mean…. im glad you are joining us." I say getting all flustered again, rubbing my hand on the back of my head while looking at the ground. I mossy back over to Lyra, more giddy then I was standing with her before.

"I assume they are tagging along then…" Lyra says, not even bothering to hide her annoyance. The giddy feelings I had a moment ago are now gone.

"Look, I know you are not very fond of them, but spending some time with them might be good for you. They don't seem to be going anywhere, so you might as well learn to just deal with it." I say to Lyra, looking straight into her green eyes, making sure she is paying attention.

Once the cab arrives, all four of us cram ourselves inside. Lyra and I sat next to each other, while Sherlock and the Doctor sit across from us. Lyra and Sherlock quickly loose themselves to their own thoughts a couple of minutes into the drive. It was silent for a few minutes until I mustered up the courage so start talking.

"So, Doctor Watson, how-" I start.

"Please, call me John." He says giving me his attention.

"Alright, umm John, how long have you been working with Sherlock?" I ask, blushing when I called him by his first name.

"Oh, for nearly a year now." John says.

"How did the two of you meet? I hope I don't sound rude, but the two of you seem very different." I say glancing at Sherlock out of the corner of my eye before directing myself back to John.

"I had just got back from active duty and was looking for a roommate. I stumbled across Sherlock, and things just went from there. The second day I had met him, he dragged me out on a case Lestrade had just asked for assistance on." He says slightly laughing at what I assume was a memory of the case he was referring to. I stare at him with widened eyes for a moment. He was a soldier. To say the honest truth that thought hadn't even crossed my mind.

"Olivia, are you all right?" John asks look at me with confusion and traces of concern. This snapped me out of my thoughts rather quickly. I could only imagine the stupid face I was making.

"Oh yes,yes quite fine, sorry." I say trying to hide my surprise from moments ago. I bring my hands back up, close to my body and look at my thumbs. Making eye contact would surely just make me more embarrassed then I already was. I think he sensed my discomfort, because he changes the subject.

"So, a mystery writer. How is that going for you?" He asks me, trying to keep the conversation light.

"Oh, good, good. I'm on my fifth book now, although it has been postponed for as long as I stay in London. Can't afford any distraction." I say, quoting Lyra on the last bit.

"It's just not more than a case for detective Carter is it. This is on a personal level for you as well." John says softly. He is probably trying to make sure he doesn't offend me. I pause for a moment. It appears to be a moment too long, because John quickly tries to backtrack.

"I'm sorry, personal question." He says

"No, no! Your quite right. It is personal for me as well. Artimis, he…left a mark on me from our last encounter." I say, internally laughing at the bad pun, putting one of my hands on my abdomen. If John only knew how literal that statement was.

"Don't worry, we'll catch him. Then you can go back to your home in America." He says trying to comfort me.

"I can only hope so." I say back to him and give him a halfhearted smile. It was then that the cab stopped, indicating that we had arrived at our destination.

As we made our way into the restaurant, one of the employees, or maybe it was the owner, directed us to a booth, saying something about Sherlock helping him out in the past. I wasn't exactly listening because John's arm brushed up against mine and thoroughly distracted me from everything else around me. As we approached the booth John gestured for me to get in first and then sat next to me, leaving Sherlock and Lyra to sit across from us, who were not looking too happy about the arrangements. Oh well, their loss.

We ordered our food quickly, or rather John and I did. Both Lyra and Sherlock didn't order. Funny how similar they both are. As we waited for our food to come, John and I started making small talk, and good thing too. If we hadn't, all four of us would just be sitting their uncomfortably in an awkward silence.

"So, Olivia, tell me a little bit about yourself." John starts out, looking at me. It was then that I realized how close our proximity was and this realization made me pause I moment before answering._ Jesus, Olive, stop being stupid!_

"Oh, well umm, I was born in New York city. I have two older brothers who both have been married for quite a few years now. They both married relatively young. I come from a wealthy family. My father is a lawyer, and my mother is a co-CEO of a boring big shot trading company. You can imagine what our dinners were like growing up. I left home at the young age of 19 to join the Army until I was 26 when I was sent home for medical reasons. Then-"

"You were in the Army?!" John says in surprise.

"Oh, yes. Best sniper in my regiment." I say with pride. Even though I usually don't go out of my way to mention my time in the army, I am always very comfortable talking about it. Our conversation went on along the lines of our experiences as soldiers. John really was quite a remarkable man. I learned that he was sent home when he got shot in the right shoulder. He seemed very brave._ Oh, god, really Olive. Could you be any more cheesy_, I mentally berated myself.

John was talking about one of his close war buddies, when I notice Lyra get a text message. Once she reads it her eyes go wide for a moment as she draws a lusty breath. She quickly thrusts her phone back into her pocket before abruptly standing up, drawing everyone's attention.

She has a look in her eye that greatly concerns me." I need to work, and every minute I stay here wasting away precious time on boring food, Artimis gets away. I'll be at the hotel, don't stay out too long Olive." She ends glancing at me before storming off.

"Oh no." I say still staring at where I saw her retreating back leave the restraint moments ago.

"She seemed pretty flustered." John says.

"Yes, well of course she is, seeing how Artimis just texted her." Sherlock says for the first time since the crime scene.

"That text was from him?!" I ask Sherlock in alarm.

"Yes, that is unless she has another close friend in London whose first name starts with an A." Sherlock says sarcastically. I start to get more panicked.

"Oh my god, I have to go after her and make sure she gets back ok!" I say already trying to stand up. John quickly slides out of the booth to let me get out.

"Im sorry I have to leave, I'll see you both tomorrow. Have a good night!" I say putting more than enough cash to pay for the meal on the table and head for the door.

Once outside, I hail a cab and race to the hotel. Lyra must be so frightened.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Changing the game

**OD**

As the cab pulled up to the entrance of the hotel, I got out and started walking to my room. Before I entered into the hotel, I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked over to my right, but there was nothing there. _Must have been my imagination... _I thought, making my way up to my room.

When I walk in I see Lyra sprawled out on the armchair in the corner of the room with handcuffs on, behind her back (It's a hobby of hers to get out of handcuffs). I walk over to her, and try to take the handcuffs off, but after several failed attempts, I settle on positioning her body in a more comfortable position. I then go to my own bed and sit cross legged, getting out my laptop. I go onto my email to check my messages. There is one from my editor. _Oh, is she going to mad._

I open the message and am presented with a coloring of many explicit words. I hadn't told my editor that I would be leaving to London until the day before I left, and that was only in a brief message. I had told her that I would be going to London for an unknown amount of time, and wouldn't continue with my latest novel until I came back. I knew at the time that she would be angry with me. After all, this isn't the first time I have had to delay my writing due to my adventures with Lyra. I exited out of my email, deciding to deal with my editor's wrath at a later date.

I slowly close my laptop and glance over at Lyra who is still in a deep sleep. She must be so emotionally exhausted. I continue looking at her peaceful face when I remember what Sherlock had said about her getting a text message. I creep over to the armchair and fish in her pockets until I feel the familiar shape of her phone and take it into my hands. I click onto her inbox, and there are several different conversations that adorn the screen. On one of them the number was blocked, so this must be it. I opened up the message and it read **Did you miss me? –A**. I stared at it, my skin starting to go cold. My mind starts so wonder back to the morning I woke up after I saved Lyra from Artimis.

_My eyes started to flutter open, and were bombarded with blinding lights around me. It smelt like cleaners and plastic. I tried looking around, but it took me several minutes before I was able to lift my head at all. I was hooked up to an I.V. and a machine but my mind was still too fuzzy to identify it. At the foot of my bed, I saw a Lyra's sleeping with her face right by my feet. For a moment I didn't know what was going on. _Why was I in this bed? _Then it all came flooding back to me. The carnival, Lyra bleeding, the man. The shot. It was then that I realized I had wrapping around my torso and was in a hospital bed. I looked down at Lyra again. Both her wrists were completely wrapped up, and I could barely make out the stitches on her temple under her hair. She must have drifted off to sleep waiting for me to wake up. I smiled. How uncharacteristically sweet. _

_ I slowly bring my hand up to stroke the hair on her head. I was so happy she was alright. Just thinking about how I found her made me sick to my stomach. She looked so terrified. An expression I had never seen her wear before. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her. She was more than just a friend. She was like a sister to me, and at times I almost felt like her mother._

_As I kept stroking her hair she started to stir and lifted her head up. A small smile sneaked onto my lips at her expression as she looked at me. She stared at me with wide eyes before pouncing on me and giving me a big hug, which took me by surprise. Physical contact was not her thing. I cringed when she bumped my stomach, and she quickly recoiled when she realized what she had done_

"_Oh my god! Olive I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I should have been more careful. Are you alright?" She said trying to check for any damage she had done._

"_Olive?" I ask with a smirk on my face. She had only recently started calling me Olivia since she had insisted on calling me Dougan for the longest time, which I completely detested._

"_I'm so sorry. This all happened because of me. You got yourself hurt because of me! How could you ever forgive me?!" she rushes out, ignoring my comment about the new nickname._

"_Lyra, Lyra! Calm down. This wasn't your fault." I say trying to calm her down._

"_Of course it was! If I had just waited. If I hadn't just gone alone…" She says trailing off._

"_Not it wasn't! You didn't pull that trigger, Artimis did. You can't blame yourself. I should have been more careful and checked if he was dead, instead of runner over to you like a chicken with their head cut off." I say giving her a small smile. "Besides, I will be fine."_

"_No, you won't be fine. That scar will be with you for the rest of your life. The doctor's that took you into intensive care said you only have a 30% to live. I almost lost you. I thought I did lose you." She gushed out, making frantic hand gestures in the air. They must have given her some type of drug for the pain. She would never be this emotional if she was in a rational state. I reach up and put my hand on both sides of her face, being careful not to bump her stitched._

"_You didn't lose me Lyra. I'm right here and I am going to be fine. I don't care about some stupid scar left by some stupid man. Because that is all he is. A man. We will catch him, and I'll be right beside you the whole way. Whether you like it or not" I say looking her straight in the eyes. After a moment she slowly nods then goes back to her seat._

_ The rest of my time in the hospital, she acts more like her normal self, although she would still fret over me at the slightest things until I was released. Lyra and I went back to our normal routine. She didn't stop calling me Olive though. From that time on, we were never apart. _

The night was still young, so before I go to bed I pull out a book and read for a while.

**LC**

My eyes flutter open as I start to overheat. I looked down to see a blanket over me and a sleeping Olive on her bed. I sighed as I easily slip my handcuffs off and stretch my now swore arms above my head. I push off the blanket and get up and slowly slip out of the room, not wanting to wake up the writer. I decide to take the elevator down to the parking garage where I take out my phone and text Artimis **Meet me at the central park in ten minutes. –LC** I closed my eyes as I hit send. I start walking towards the park, the night air biting my skin, making me shiver. I hug my jacket as I see the park within eye sight as I pull out my hair tie as my hair falls down to my shoulders. I take a deep breath as I walk to a bench at the edge of the park below a tree.

"I was surprised you texted me," The dark voice made me jump, as I turned to see Artimis siting down beside me.

"I didn't think you would show up. Knowing I'm here to catch you." I say as I look at him. There was a scar on his left temple where Olive had shot him. He chuckled as he leaned over towards me as he pulled my hair back behind my ear.

"I wouldn't miss my chance to see you my love. I think about you all the time." He smiles as he studies my body. I shiver at the thought of him touching my hair let alone thinking about me.

"I only asked to see you so I could warn you." I stand up and glare at him.

"I will catch you, and I will kill you." I said with anger, trying so hard not to kill him here and now. But I knew he had his people watching me, ready to shoot if I made any sudden movements. He looked at me as he raised his eye brow and laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I admire you Lyra. So determined to kill me, but it won't be that easy love. You see, we're meant to be together." He grabs my wrist and rubs his thumb over my scar as he frowns at the thought of my skin damaged. I yank my wrist from his grip and started walking away as I shove my hands into my jacket pocket.

"Till next time Lyra Carter." He said softly. I ignored him as I kept walking, trying so hard not to run back there and kill him, not caring if I died along with him.

"For someone who claims to be so bright, that was a stupid idea." A voice said as it snaps me from my thoughts. I turn to see Scarf boy walking besides me. I roll my eyes and keep walking as Scarf boy just follows me, like he was trying to comfort me in his own way. I walked past the hotel as I found a great tea place and walked in, hoping cheek bones would leave me alone. But he followed and sat across from me at the table.

"Why are you still following me? Isn't Sweaters going to worry about you when he finds out your gone?" I said with annoyance as the waiter comes over and places two cups and a kettle. I flash her a smile as I make my tea.

"Olivia will be worried about you as well. But here you are, out at night meeting up with Artimis." He said as he glances out the window, not taking his tea. I take a sip and sigh.

"True. But doesn't explain why you were at the park." I said with curiosity. I could mostly read people well, but Scarf boy was difficult to read.

He looked at me for a brief moment then turned to look out the window.

"I had a hunch you would contact him. And from what I've read about him, he's stronger and faster than you. So I followed you to the park, just in case things got hectic. Media would be all over this case with an American killed on our soil. The case that was never solved." He said as he started fiddling with his hands.

"I'm not American. I just live there, I was born here." I said, as I twitched with annoyance. If he was as brilliant as everyone said, he would have researched me and would have known I was born here. But then again, I did cover my traces when I fled to America. I guess it worked after all.

"Why live in America?" He said with curiosity, as he leaned forward, interested in my story. I took another sip of my tea and took a deep breath. There were reasons why I mostly blocked my childhood off.

"Because I had nothing left here. My family was murdered and I had no other relatives so I became an orphan. I got kidnapped into the drug business because they knew I was smart and decided to use my abilities. I helped smuggle drugs through London to Mexico, making plans and bribing the right people. One day I overheard the Boss making plans on framing me for a murder that happened in London that was connected to them. I got scared and smuggled myself out of the country and took my mother's maiden name Carter. I erased my records from the London database, so the mafia couldn't trace me. Thus ending up in America…beautiful place but nothing like London."

I sighed as I finished my tea and leaned back in my chair. Scarf boy continued to stare at me like he was wondering if my story was true.

"Did you ever find who killed your parents?" He said with interest as I glanced outside the window again. I shrugged my shoulders as I poured myself another cup of tea.

"Not that I know of." And honestly didn't care anymore. I blocked that night out of my head and shut off my emotions. They got in the way of everything and made it hard to see the facts. Cheekbones was about to say something when his phone went off. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled it out.

"Sherlock Holmes." He answered his phone. He nodded his head and placed his phone back into his pocket.

"Another case has opened up. So I must be going." Scarf boy got up and started walking off when I got up and placed money on the table.

"Oh goodie, I was starting to get bored. May I accompany you?" I asked as I followed him out of the tea shop.

"No," He said simply as he hailed a cabbie. I smiled and slide into the cabbie after him as I shut the door and ignored his glares.

"I always love a case. Need to stop by the hotel to grab my scarf. It's awfully windy tonight." I stared out the window, not caring if Scarf boy didn't like if I tagged along, but he really had no choice. I could hear him sigh as he didn't say another word till we reached the hotel.

I entered the elevator as cheek bones followed and pushed the fourth floor button. I was smiling with excitement, a new case, and if Lestrade called him, it meant it was a really good case. The door opened slowly as I dashed to the room, and slid the card key in and opened the door as I held the door open for Scarf boy to come in.

**OD**

I wake up with my book in my lap sitting on my hotel bed. I must have drifted. _Why do I always do that?_ I wonder. I rub my eyes for looked at the time on my phone. 12:56am. I probably should go to bed. I am sliding under the cover's after I put on my pajama's when I realize something isn't right. Something's missing…

_Lyra_

I jump up off my bed and run over to the bathroom. _Oh please just be in the bathroom, please, _I mentally beg.

"Lyra, you in here?" I ask as I open the door to the bathroom. No one's there. Panic wrenches at my gut. If she got taken right underneath my nose, I will never forgive myself. I dash back to my bedside to grab my phone and punch in her number. Right before I can hit the dial number the hotel room door opens. In comes Lyra and… _is that Sherlock? _

I slam my phone back into the bed and stomp over to her so I'm right under her nose.

"Lyra! Where the hell have you been?!" I ask pointing my finger up at her face.

"I had something I needed to take care of." She says walking around my rage induced body.

"Take care of? What the hell could you have to 'take care of' its-"I stop mid-sentence when it hits me. She better not have.

"Please…_please_ tell me you didn't do what I think you did." I say in a low voice.

"I could tell you that, but we both know that I would be lying." She says, as if it isn't a huge deal.

"You met with him! What were you thinking?! He could have killed you!" I nearly scream out at her.

"No he wouldn't have. He doesn't want me dead. Too attached to me for that." Lyra says in a level voice.

"How could you possibly know that for sure. He is a psychopath! How could you know what he was going to do." I say, starting to quiet my voice as I realize how elevated it was getting. She doesn't respond, and that is enough of an answer in my eyes. She didn't know. She stupidly walked right into danger without even thinking of the consequences. I couldn't even describe how furious I was with her right now. I was then, that I realized Sherlock still standing in the doorway.

"And what are you doing here? This wasn't your idea was it? After all you said that you saw the text." I say accusingly. If he gave Lyra the stupid idea to do what she did, he is a dead man walking.

"I was in the neighborhood." Sherlock says in his calm deep voice. I was about to retort when Lyra interrupted.

"Scarf boy didn't have anything to do with this Olive. I chose to go." She said not even looking at me anymore. Instead she was rummaging through her suit case for something.

"What are you doing?" I ask momentarily forgetting some of my anger.

"I am going to a crime scene with Cheekbones. He got a call from detective inspector Lestrade about a murder. Don't worry, its completely unrelated to Artimis." She says, getting frustrated that she can't find what she is looking for. I nod after a moment and turn my attention back to Sherlock. I haven't really been able to talk to him at all since I met him, and take the opportunity to speak with him.

"So Sherlock…you're a deductionist too?" I ask.

"Yes, that is correct." He replies, giving no elaboration.

"Well, let's see it then. Tell me what you see." I say taking a step back and holding my arms slightly out away from my body. I don't know if he know's, but I am quite used to this type of thing from Lyra and found it fascinating. I couldn't help to see if he was as good as Lyra. Sherlock just stared at me with a strange look on his face before he spoke.

"Well, your clothes obviously indicate that you come from a wealthy family and life style. Your job as a writer has been successful but you feel a sense of emptiness in your carrier. That's why you have stayed with Lyra for years now, even though it has impaired your writing. But, it's just not the excitement that entices you, it's a bond you both share. I would say longtime friends, but that cant be right because of your service in the American army judging by how you carry yourself, not to mention the dog tag you constantly adorn. No, I would say your heavy attachment to Lyra is from a near death experience. At first I thought the scar that your hands continually gravitate toward was from your time in service. Now I see it occurred after you were relieved from active duty, while accompanying Lyra with on one of her cases, hence the bond between the both of you. You are regularly uncomfortable around other people particularly the male gender, as you often fidget and look at your feet. It's not because of any past relationships, because you are not afraid of commitment or have been impaired from the lack thereof. This indicated that the problem most likely orginates from your family. You had strict parents with high expectations during your childhood. Your mother was distant with you and yooooour, two siblings growing up? She was often gone, likely on business. Your father always expected more from you, and you would seclude yourself whenever you fell short of those expectations. You still have anxiety when interacting with superiors, so your relationship with your father has never really changed. Your presence here at this current case with Artimis is due to more than just your presence at his last attacks. No, he has affected you on a deep level. So, that scar on your abdomen must be from him." He says, finishing his analysis. The entire time he spoke, it all sounded like one congruent thought. _How curious! Lyra is the same way._

I continue to stare at him for another moment before breaking out into a smile.

"Wow, you and Lyra really are incredibly alike." I say I awe. Sherlock's face sour's as a say this. I hear a scoff from behind me. Lyra must have found what she was looking for. Lyra looks at Sherlock and rolls her eyes.

"If you're ready now, I would like to go." Lyra says in annoyance to Sherlock. They both start to head for the door when I reach out and grab Lyra's arm.

"We will talk about you seeing Artimis later" I say sternly before adding, "Please be careful and don't go off on your own. I wouldn't be surprised if he follows you in the shadows." She looks at me for a moment before giving me a nod.

I watch them leave then head back over to my bed. Thank god she was okay. I then slip under the covers and turn in for the night.

My dreams were restless. I would wake up every hour in a cold sweat. My nightmares were riddled with me and Lyra being chased and tormented by Artimis. Almost all of them ended with a searing pain in a familiar spot on my torso. I hadn't experienced nightmares this bad since I first came home from active duty. Maybe it was the unknown of what is going to happen is what's making me have these dreams. I gave up on sleeping by five in the morning. If Lyra was here she would give me a round of applause.

I got out of my bed and headed for the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. After I had washed my body and hair, I stood underneath the nozzle until the water ran cold. Reluctantly, I got out and proceeded my normal routine. After getting my hair, and make up done I went and change into a casual outfit. I put on some plain dark blue jeans, and black willowy tank.

After sitting around in my hotel room for about an hour, I decide to go out for coffee. _Maybe I can do a little shopping too. I doubt Lyra will come back for a while, _I think. I grab my purse and head off to a local café. I go to the main hotel lobby and ask the woman behind the front desk if she has any recommendations for any good café's in the area. She tells me of a place called Speedy's Cafe about a mile from the hotel. I get the directions from her and decide to walk, thinking the fresh air might help clear my troubled thoughts from earlier on this morning, instead of hailing for a cab.

The walk is pleasant. At least for how London weather is. The sun would peak out every now and then, and the streets weren't too crowded with drivers yet, so there was still a somewhat calm atmosphere. It took me about thirty five minutes to reach my destination. The café was a quaint little place. Quiet and had that local business I absolutely loved. Back in New York, my favorite restaurants to go to were always family owned. It always felt like, in some way, I was getting to know a little bit about the peoples' lives, from the foods they would sell. And then there was always to great service they provided. I stayed lost in my thoughts of home for a while until a small older woman came up to me.

"Hello dearie, I haven't seen you here before. Did you just move here?" she asked. She seemed like a very sweet lady.

"Umm no, I'm just visiting for a while. A lady at my hotel told me this was a good place for coffee." I say with a smile on my face. I don't know why, but this woman just made me happy. Maybe it was her grandmotherly smile.

"Oh, you're American! I knew a young American once. Such a nice boy. Always would ask me if I needed help with anything." She said with fond smile playing on her lips. I gave out a small chuckle and held out my hand to her.

"Olivia Dougan." I say. She takes my hand and shakes it.

"Martha Hudson, I'm the land lady here." She says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Hudson, would you care to join me? I would love the company." I ask her hopefully. I don't want her to leave yet. She was already making me mood so much better.

"Oh yes, of course, I would love to dear." She says sitting down across from me. "So, tell me a little bit about yourself."

I proceed to tell her about my home in New York and my career. I then start to tell her about shadowing Lyra when she interrupts me.

"This girl sounds a bit like the boys." She says.

"Boys?" I ask a little confused.

"Oh yes! The boys living in 221b. They do detective work too. Sherlock's always causing such a ruckus…" She says excitedly then trails off. I freeze with my coffee mug halfway up to my mouth. _It couldn't be. _

"I'm sorry, but…did you say Sherlock?" I ask, not trusting my ears.

"Yes, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. They even work with the police sometimes. Such dear boys."

"Oh my god…" I say in a whisper before I start laughing. Ms. Hudson gives me a funny look.

"Excuse me Ms. Hudson, it's just I have already met John and Sherlock. I'm working with them on a case. That's why Lyra and I are in London." I say, still shocked that I have been talking to John and Sherlock's land lady.

"What a small world!" Ms. Hudson says enthusiastically.

"A small world indeed." I say. The rest of our conversation, Ms. Hudson rambles on about all the messes Sherlock makes with his experiences. I listen intently, laughing often at the pairs antics. After about ten more minutes Ms. Hudson starts to stand up and I follow.

"I best be going dear. Errands that have to be taken care of and all, but it was wonderful talking to you." Ms. Hudson says smiling at me.

"Thanks for joining me. Have a good day," I reply smiling back at her, and grabbing my purse.

"You too dear." She says as I leave.

After I leave Speedys, I decide to go shopping for some different shoes. These heels were killing me. It takes me a while but eventually I find a shoe store. The store is relatively small, and smells strongly of rubber. I browse through different shoes and try on at least twenty. After a while I start to develop a migraine. I sit down on one of the low stool and bow my head over my knee's. Where was this headache coming from? I felt fine earlier. Maybe all of this stress from this case was really starting to get to me. Messing with my psyche. After I few more minutes I get up off the stool and pick which shoes to buy. They are mid-calf high, flat heeled black boots that have flaps at the top that fold down to make them look like a type of pirate boot.

After my shoes are purchased I catch a cab back to the hotel. I'm feeling light headed as I sit in the back of the cab and a tad bit nauseous. The drive seems to take forever. Once I finally make it, I sluggishly walk back up to my room, trying to go slow so I don't pass out of my way up. As I approach my room, I reach in my purse to find the room card. Then realization hits me when I remember Lyra has it. She took it with her when she left with Sherlock last night. _Damnit it all to hell!_

Slowly I head back to the elevator so I can get another card at the front desk. I press the button with the down arrow and wait for the elevator. As the elevator door open's I see a very worried looking Lyra standing in front of her. When she sees me her face lightens, then darkens just as quick.

"I have been trying to get a hold of you." She says incredulously.

"What? No you haven't." I ask confused.

"Yes I have, four times see?" She says whipping out her phone and holding it out in front of me. It says my name with the calling out symbol next to it and a little number four in parenthesis. I stare at it for another moment, scrunching my eyebrows together before pulling out my own phone. I push the button to open it up when it appears to be just turning on.

"Really? You shut your phone off? I didn't think you were that angry with me." Lyra says looking down at my phone.

"I didn't shut it off! The battery must have partly come out or something…" I say trailing off trying to find what was wrong with it.

"Are those new shoes?" she says looking down at my legs that adorned my new boots.

"Uh, yea I did some shopping this morning…" I say putting my phone back into my pocket when I can't figure out what had happened to it.

"You? Out shopping? This early? Are you all right?" Lyra says not believing me.

"Just because I'm not sleeping this early you automatically assume something it wrong with me?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yes." She replies. I give an exasperated sigh, when I realize why was standing here.

"You have the room card right?" I ask.

"Yes" she says.

"Give it here, I couldn't get into the room because you took it with you." I say holding my hand out.

"Oh no, I came here to come get you. The case Lestrade called in to cheekbones is absolutely brilliant!" Lyra says excitedly.

"Lyra, I'm not feeling very well." I say.

"Well that much was obvious, you're not sleeping. That was enough of an indicator of that little fact." She says ignoring my protests as she dragged me in the elevator. I give her a glare. She's making me sound like a chronic sleeper.

"Come on Olive, there is nothing that lift's your spirits then I good case." Lyra says stepping around me and pushing me on my back, into the elevator.

"Lyra!" I say in protest, though not really putting much effort into it. I knew Lyra wouldn't take no for an answer. Besides, maybe she was right. Maybe all I need is something to distract me.

We catch a cab back to the crime scene her and Sherlock were at earlier. We pulled in front of an eloquent looking building. There was crime scene tape outstretched in front of the entrance. We walked into the building, flashing our passes as we walk by the officers standing out front.

When we get inside, there were outlines drawn on the ground where the bodies had laid. They must have taken them all to the morgue by now, but there was still blood on the floor. So much blood. I look around me, to count the number of body outlines under our feet. There had to have been at least eleven victims. It was then, that Sherlock and John started to walk over to us, with Lestrade trailing behind.

I watch them approach and ask, "What happened here?" Lestrade is the one to answer me.

"Eleven victims, and no known suspects. The shooting appears to be at random. Last night a large trade company was hosting a donation dinner here. Eight dinner attendee's and two employee's."

"What of the eleventh?" I ask, realizing he only mentioned ten victims.

"That's where things get complicated…"Lestrade says rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Complicated?" I ask

"Yea. It's just that the eleventh victim, is also the perpetrator." He says, looking like he is in deep thought while he speaks.

"If the person who did it is dead, then why is it still under investigation?" I continue.

"Because the shooter appears to have been exposed or spiked with some kind of poison. Sherlock believes that both the shooting and poisoning are linked." Lestrade finishes. His phone then rings and answers talking to the other person on the line for a minute before hanging up.

" Come on, back to the station. We just got the video footage from the security cameras." Lestrade tells all of us before walking away.

"Video footage? A restaurant has video footage?" I wonder out loud.

"Oh course, this is one of the most renown restaurant's in all of London. Only the wealthy can afford to come here, so it's obvious they would install security camera's." Sherlock answers as if I was an idiot.

"Oh…right." I reply feeling stupid for asking. I wasn't too unused to feeling stupid when at crime scenes or during investigations. After all, I'm no private detective, I'm just a writer. I had asked plenty of questions that Lyra thought were stupid and annoying, but that was Lyra. Getting that from someone else was just embarrassing. Especially someone I had just met. It reminded me how out of place I was. I shifted from one foot to the other as Sherlock and Lyra started walking off. I think Sherlock was saying something about wanting Lyra to leave because she wasn't needed and this not being related to her at all. She was having none of that of course. Good ole stubborn Lyra.

"They seem a little bit alike don't they?" John asked me. He was so quiet the whole time I forgot he was there.

"Yea, strange isn't it. Never thought I would meet someone like Lyra." I reply smiling at the thought of someone having something in common with her.

"Same here. Maybe it will be good for them. Maybe if Lyra keeps on getting on his nerves he will know how everyone else always feels around him." John says shaking his head with a smile. I laugh at that.

The entire way over to the police station, Lyra and Sherlock were bickering. At first I thought it was funny seeing someone that Lyra got so easily irritated by. I guess not. Their stupid banters were starting to give me a headache. And to make things worse, their banters aren't even going anywhere. I couldn't even tell you what it was about. I was already feeling lightheaded from earlier today, I don't need more adding to it. I couldn't wait to get to the station so they would both be distracted and just shut up. I look over to John, and I can tell he feels the same.

Once we arrived and were in Lestrades office, Sherlock and Lyra finally stopped. I could already feel my headache subsiding. There was a TV in the corner of the room where Lestrade was putting what I assumed was the security footage. He turned it on, and started skipping through the video to the time of the shooting. When he hit play, the screen showed the restaurant. Nearly all the tables were taken up with women in fancy dresses and men wearing expensive suits. It all seemed very normal.

"Now, look at the man in the far left corner." Lestrade says pointing at the screen to a man sitting at one of the tables. All of the other people were talking, but the one Lestrade had pointed out was fidgeting in his seat. The footage went on like this for several minutes, during which the man kept drinking his water and you could faintly see the man sweating. Eventually he excuses himself from the table and off the right side of the room and disappears off of the cameras view.

"Here, he goes to the bathroom for a few minutes." Lestrade explains while skipping ahead several minutes. The footage rolls for a second before the man comes running out of where the bathrooms were, back into the main room. He scrambles across the room, tripping twice and falling on a waiter. Once he gets back on his feet, he appears to be yelling at the waiter who was trying to help him to his feet. Then he started yelling at everyone else in the room. His eyes look wide and his movements are hysteric. Then he pulls out a gun from the inside of his coat jacket and starts shooting wildly. People hurry to hide underneath tables or run for the door. After about a minute the man starts to double over and coughs violently before falling to the ground. He doesn't get back up.

"Oh my god…" I say as I let out a breath. I have obviously seen worse, since I have been in combat, but it still wasn't easy to take.

"Any ideas?" Lestrade asked facing Sherlock, but was answered my Lyra.

"Five at the moment." Lyra says still staring at the screen. "Let me see when the dinner first starts."

Lestrade stared at her, then at Sherlock who was giving her a cold stare before rewinding the footage. The screen showed the people arriving and greeting each other as they entered into the restaurant, including the man who went insane.

"Just as I thought. That man, he seems to be perfectly fine at the beginning of the dinner. I would say poisoned." Lyra says.

"That's what Sherlock had suggested to me while you went to get Olivia earlier." Lestrade says. Sherlock appeared to be about to say something when Lyra quickly intercepted, so she could speak first.

"It must have been his drink." Lyra says while giving Sherlock a smug look for being able to beat him to the punch. I think Sherlock muttered something, but I catch what it was.

"Why do you say that?" Asks John from beside Sherlock.

"Well, it would either have to have been in his food or drink. That's the only thing that could have infected his system from the beginning of the dinner to the shooting. It's not his food because he hardly even touched it. He kept drinking his water. The more he drank, the more he got infected. Detective Lestrade, you may want to find out all of those who were working their last night. I doubt any of the employees did it, but one of them might have seen something." Lyra says, turning to John then at Lestrade. The detective looks at her then mutters a 'right' before walking off to talk to other officers in the building. Sherlock have a loud huff.

"Something the matter cheekbones?" Lyra says, noticing Sherlocks attitude. Before he can retort, the women I saw talking the detective Anderson the day prier walking in.

"Hello freak…" She said looking at Sherlock. Sherlock didn't react, but I saw John's expression tighten. I knew by her expression that that name had no endearment in it. The way she said it could only be interpreted as distain.

"Donovan…" Sherlock said rolling his eyes but not looking at her. She gave him a glare before noticing me and Lyra. When her eyes land on me they narrow even more ever so slightly.

"What are you two doing here? This isn't the Artimis case." She spits out. She must not like bring unfamiliar with people she works with or something.

"We thought we could assist with other investigations while we are here. Lestrade doesn't seem to have a problem with us here. I assume you were told about me before I arrived, so you must know at least a little about my track record. So maybe instead of acting arrogant and prude you should try focusing on finding the murderer detective." Lyra said, staring straight into her eyes with a scowl played across her face. Oh no. Lyra didn't like detective Donovan one bit, I could tell. When she strongly dislikes someone her 'sensor' as I call it, is completely shattered. What I couldn't figure out was why she held such distain towards the detective. Lyra has dealt with much more difficult people in the force back in the states. Why was it bothering her so much now?

Detective Donovan raised her eyebrows at Lyra and folded her arms across her chest.

"Last I checked, you were just a visitor here. And what makes you think I can't get you kicked off the investigation?" The detective says raising her chin up just a tad higher.

"Because you haven't." Lyra answers simply with a small, smug smile sneaking onto her lips. She knows she had just won. Donovan looks furious but says nothing and storms out of the room.

"Now you have done it Lyra. We have to work that woman and now she absolutely hates us." I say to Lyra once Donovan is out of sight.

"She was being unprofessional. She needed to be reminded that she isn't as much of a big shot as she clearly thinks she is, especially after how she referred to scarf boy and how she looked at you." Lyra says with no guilt in her voice. In fact, she looks completely at ease with herself.

"Well, if the both of you are done wasting my time, I will now be off." Sherlock says from behind us and starts to walk out of the office with Lyra following behind him.

"Wait a second now, you don't think you can get away that easily do you?" Lyra says, clearly trying to annoy him. "Like I said last night, I am coming with you whether you like it or not, so you might as well get used to the idea of me tagging along. And don't think you could evade me, I already know where you're going?"

"And where would that be exactly?" I ask the pair, not following.

"He is going to the lap to test samples of the dead man's blood." Lyra says not looking at me, but instead is still facing Sherlock.

The four of us all headed to the lab. Lyra and Sherlock quickly get to work, often getting in the way of the other and just as often giving the other foul looks. John and I just sat out of the way unless they asked for assistance, and when I say assistance I mean 'give me this thing' assistance.

Eventually it was nearing lunch time and Lyra and Sherlock still made no signs of finishing. I was really starting to get hungry. Coffee can only sustain me for so long. Another half hour passes by and I am still sitting here. Suddenly my stomach growls. I hear John chuckle next to me. He must have heard it. How embarrassing.

"Would you like to get something to eat? There is a cafeteria up stairs, I can show you." John says.

I give out an embarrassed laugh and nod my head. As we leave I glance back at Lyra and Sherlock who were still working.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Red eyes and bad dreams

**LC**

As soon as the cab pulled towards the crib, I jumped out not waiting for Olive as I tried beating scarf boy to the lab. I start getting to work, ignoring scarf boy as he tried working around me. He would bump into me at times and I would shoot him a glare as I turned my attention back to the blood.

I smiled with glee, a new case and this time it involved poison. Oh how I love mysteries and murders, it was nice to take my mind off of Artimis. I hear someone clear there throat as I roll my eyes, Olive has a bad habit of clearing her throat when she wanted my attention, instead of calling my name.

"What do you want Olive?" I said with annoyance.

"Oh, no. It's Molly. I think she went off with John somewhere." Her voice was soft and somewhat shaking.

I finally look up to see Molly. Her hair was tied up, which made her face pop out. She must work at the Lab because she had a lab coat on and an Id pinned to the pocket and was holding the clip board up to her chest. She seemed on edge, she wouldn't stop swinging back and forth and it was giving me a head ache.

"So the results have come in? Let me guess, you found nothing. Obviously, but then why are you here?" I said, as her swinging made my head hurt worse.

"Um, I was wondering..." She stuttered as she fiddled with her clip board and turned to look at cheekbones.

"Would you like some coffee Sherlock?" She flashed him a smile as her cheeks turned red.

I rolled my eyes as I went back to my work. So Molly had feelings for scarf boy, by the way her face lit up like a red light. How annoying.

"Yes, black with two sugars." He said casually as he didn't take his eyes off his work.

"And you're working late tonight, more tests to run," cheekbones said before she opened the door. She stopped in her tracks and sighed.

"I can't I have a date. Sorry."

"Did you do something to your hair? It's usually parted down the middle, but I quiet like it when it's parted down the side. It brings out your face." Scarf boy looked up at her and smiles. Molly starts blushed and nods as she hurries away to get his coffee.

I suddenly felt like throwing up. Scarf boy was flirting with Mrs. Blushes to get what he wanted, how dirty. I tried ignoring the throbbing pain in the back of my head till Molly walks in with coffee and sets it down by scarf boy.

"Would you like anything to eat? Never mind, I already know the answer." She giggled to herself as she walks off.

I rolled my eyes as I take out my cell phone and shoot a message to Olive

**Where are you? –LC**

**With John for lunch. Why? –OD**

I close my eyes and shut my phone and look at Scarf boy, vigorously working on the man's blood. I run my fingers through my hair, hoping that there was another case so we could figure out this poison when suddenly Scarf boy's phone goes off.

"Sherlock," cheekbones answers calmly, even though I could tell he was excited. He nods and puts his phone away before he breaks out in a smile and gets up and puts on his coat.

"There has been another murder. A stabbing outside a local bakery, brilliant!" He proclaims as I follow him outside as he flags a cab down. He gets in then shuts the door on me and rolls down the window.

"Catch the next cab." He looks at me for a brief second then looks away as the cabbie drives off, leaving me on the road.

I shot nasty words at cheekbones as I pull out my phone and call Lestrade.

"What's the address to the new murder scene?" I ask with impatience. After he tells me, I hang up and start texting Olive while I hail a cabby and slide in.

**Come at once –LC. **

I send Olive the address as I lean back and close my eyes for a brief second. Suddenly I'm awoken by the cabbie who looked concerned.

"Ma'am you're here." He said softly. I flash him a smile and pay him as I slide out and hold my head. I felt dizzy and somewhat tired. And that never happens to me. I shake the feeling as I dash in the bakery and ignore Scarf boy for leaving me back at the lab. I start examining the body when I suddenly recognize Olive's voice and look up and smile at her.

"I'm glad that you got my message. I was worried you would be too busy kissing Sweaters, telling by your red cheeks, and his constant averted eye contact with you." I look back down at my work, knowing that Olive was giving me the glare of death.

"No we were not Lyra! We were just eating and talking! Now what do you want?" She sounded embarrassed and mad. I sigh as I roll my eyes, I was just stating the facts and I get in trouble. People can be so stupid some times.

"It's the same poison as the last case." Scarf boy says bluntly, trying to change the topic. I give him a glare as I kneel down towards the body and looked at her eyes and skin.

"But it's different. Her eyes are redder and the skin is grey. The poison worked must have worked faster meaning a bigger dose was given. The murderer is still experimenting with the poison, so this won't be the last case." I smile, trying to get back at cheekbones. That means I could distract myself from Artimis, which made Olive very happy.

I glanced back at Olive and noticed she was rubbing her temples and squinting at the light. Another headache…? She did look paler than normal. Maybe she was getting sick? I realized I was staring at her when I found her staring back at me with an eyebrow raised with confusion. I shrugged and went back to the body and sighed as I got back up and slipped my gloves off and started walking out.

"Call me when another murder happens, because there will be another one. Come along Olive, you should rest your head. I need you as sharp as a tack, I would be lost without my writer."

I tighten my scarf around my neck as I raise my hand and a cab pulls up. I slide in as Olive follows shortly and sighs heavily. I start rubbing my wrists without thinking till Olive finally spoke.

"You should stop rubbing your scars, he wants you to remember him. And I do need to lay down, my head has been spinning for some time." She rubs her temples again.

The cab finally pulls up to the hotel as Olive slowly gets out of the cab, I roll my eyes as I slip a hand under her arm and help her into the hotel. I noticed she didn't say anything with me helping her as we entered the elevator. Her skin was a bit grey and her eyes were starting to get redder. I bite my lip as I open the door to the room and help her to the bed and open the covers for her as she slips in them.

"Get some sleep, I will go back to the lab and do more tests. Text me when you wake up." By the time I finished Olive was fast asleep. I ran my fingers through my hair as I sit down and watch her. She was fidgeting more than ever and her brow was creased like she was worried.

I close my eyes and bring my finger tips to my mouth as I slowly start to realize that Olive has the symptoms of being poisoned by the same poison from the cases. But I couldn't be for sure till it really started getting in her system, but if I was too late she could kill others and herself. I chuckled at myself as I got up and grabbed a room key and walked out the door.

"I would never let anything happen to her. I will figure this out before it gets to serious." I whispered to myself as I entered the elevator and head to the lab.

**OD**

John took me up to the cafeteria. The food looked decent enough. He walked beside me as I got my food. I also made a quick cub of instant tea. It couldn't hurt with my headaches and all. After I picked out what I wanted, John directed me to a small table. As we walked over, a man walked past us and bumped into John's shoulder. John didn't budge very much but the man who had bumped him stumbled and spilt the stack of papers he had secured in his arms all over the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir." The man said crouching down and started picking up the scattered paper work. He was wearing scrubs so he must have been a nurse that worked here.

"No no, don't worry about it. Let me help you out with that." John told him joining him with assembling the paper. I set my food down on a table beside me and knelt down to help them.

"Th-thank ya so much. So busy of late. More people comin' in than normal. The flu seems to be goin' 'round." The nurse sputtered about, fumbling to retrieve the paper.

The papers were almost all picked up when John and I both reached for the same piece on the floor. Our hand's bumped and I could immediately feel my cheeks reddening._ What the crap face? I barely even touched him! _God my face was stupid sometimes. Our eyes met for half a second before I quickly retracted my hand and mumbled a barely audible 'sorry'.

"Thanks kindly for helpin' me out," the nurse said slowly standing back up straight seeing as all the papers were assembled. John and I quickly stood up too and handed the nurse all of the paper.

"Not a problem," John told the nurse, giving him a slight smile. The nurse gave a thankful smile in return and strode off.

John and I then proceeded to sit down at a table. We were quiet at first, when I first started eating. The foot felt good on my stomach. I heat from the tea was soothing and the sweetness of it tasted nice.

"So, how are you and Lyra holding up?" John asks me, finally breaking the silence. I take another sip my hot tea before answering.

"As good as expected. Well, at least for me. Can't speak for Lyra. She can keep all cool and collected even in the most of stressful of times. Though, I know her better than that to know when she is deeply troubled. She has always been very focused on all of her cases, but not quite as tense as she is now, despite her trying to hide it. When she isn't so uptight she can actually be quite funny when she wants to be. A very dry sense of humor granted, but a sense of humor all the same. This might sound awful, but I'm glad this new case came up and Sherlock is standing to have her around. The distraction is helping her ease up a bit, I can tell. Artimis is very clever and careful not to be found unless he wants to be. Sadly, I think she is going to be stuck until he makes his next move. Obviously he has something in store for her. I just wish I knew what. I want to be able to protect her this time…" I say, drifting off at the end. I wasn't looking John in the eye anymore. Now I was looking down at my cup of tea clasped in between my hands. I really was worried Lyra was going to be taken out from under me again, and I don't know if I would be able to find her this time. Artimis knew her now. Knew me now. He would be more prepared this time. More cunning. I could start to feel my throat closing up with the warning of tears that were threatening to escape me.

"Olivia, are you all right?" John asks moving his hand to rest on top of one of mine. The small gesture surprised me, but soothed me just a little. John really was very kind.

"Thank you…" I choke out in almost a whisper. I noticed John hadn't removed his hand yet.

"For what?" John asks, looking more than a little confused about my direction change in conversation. I hesitated a moment before answering.

"For being so kind to me, even though you hardly know me. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Especially in the circumstances." I say still too afraid to look him in the eye. I was already red in the cheeks, but I didn't want to totally lose my composure. I really did hate myself sometimes.

"I haven't done much really. Just trying to help someone who looked so under stress as you were." John says, now the one avoiding eye contact and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. I work up my courage and grab his hand that was still resting on my hand and look him straight in the eyes. I wanted to make sure he knew I was completely serious. God knows Lyra is a handful on top of Artimis showing up. Having someone friendly around had made a world of difference.

"I mean it John…thank you." I say. Once I said his name he directed his eyes at me again. We just stared at each other for a few moments before I realized I was starting to lean towards. My heart was starting to beat at an alarming rate. John's face was an inch away when a familiar binging noise came from my pocket. I froze where I was and retracted my face back while digging for my phone in my pocket with my now shaking hand. I didn't dare look a John from the fear on dying from embarrassment.

I opened up the message on my phone, which was from Lyra…of course. I was going to kill her.

**Come at once –LC**

Underneath the message was an attached address of the location.

"Ummm, it seems there has been another murder. Lyra and Sherlock are already on their way there. Says come at once" I say, but it comes out more of a shaky whisper. I only managed to glance at him. He must think I'm so stupid for acting like a teenage girl. John cleared his throat before speaking.

"Oh, ummm ok. Are you all done?" John asks me, not looking me in the eye either. I'm glad he didn't though, less embarrassing that way.

"Yea." I say picking up my only half eaten food. I lost my appetite.

To say the ride to our destination was awkward would be an understatement. John and I sat almost as far away from each other in the cab as possible the whole way. I couldn't believe I had almost kissed him. How stupid was I? I had only known him for two days and on top of that I wasn't staying here very long. Before I know it, I will be back in my apartment in New York, forgetting all about my experience in London… Why did that thought seem to hurt so much? I rubbed my temples with my hands. All this thinking was bringing my headache back. I chanced a quick look at John, which I quickly regretted because was decided to do the same at the exact same time. We both quickly looked away again. God, I hope this awkwardness didn't last between us. Lyra was definitely going to hear it from me later.

When we arrived at the crime scene, John and I made our way over to Lestrade who was out in front of a bakery looking slightly irritated. Yep, Lyra and Sherlock were definitely here. As we walked over John and I still stayed fairly close to each other, despite the awkward atmosphere.

"Thank goodness you two are here. Detective Carter and Sherlock are insufferable when it's just the two of them." Lestrade says pointing back behind him where I assumed Lyra and Sherlock were, though I couldn't be positive because there were a lot of people in the way of my view.

All three of us started walking over to them when Lestrade started to speak again.

"This time it was a stabbing. Only two victims if you count the stabber. Both female and in their late twenties. We think they were friends. It looks like one of them had stabbed the other with a pocket knife that was in their purse. Pretty gruesome. Sherlock was telling me that the poison not only makes you have uncontrollable fear, but hostility as well. Says that if one of the girls were afraid they wouldn't be the type to stand and fight, but to run. That wasn't the case, since the girl started maliciously stabbing her friend." He said filling in John and I on the case.

Before I saw her, Lyra started to walk towards us.

"I'm glad that you got my message. I was worried you would be too busy kissing Sweaters, telling by your red cheeks, and his constant averted eye contact with you." Lyra says to me nonchalantly hardly even looking at me. My eyes go wipe for a moment and cheeks turn a bright red. Or at least more red then they apparently already were. My shock only lasts a moment before I get fiercely irritated.

"No we were not Lyra! We were just eating and talking! Now what do you want?" I say quickly trying to change the subject. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lestrade looking between me and John with a surprised and confused look. _Oh my god, Lyra you little stupid twat!_

"It's the same poison as the last case." Sherlock says in a stern tone. Lyra gave him a resentful look before kneeling down by one of the bodies and examining her face.

"But it's different. Her eyes are redder and the skin is grey. The poison worked must have worked faster meaning a bigger dose was given. The murderer is still experimenting with the poison, so this won't be the last case." Lyra says out loud giving Sherlock a smug smile. It's always a competition with her.

Just then, I wave of pain surged through my head. The lights in the room suddenly looked much too bright. I squinted my eyes slightly to try and shield my eyes from the light that seemed to be attacking my corneas. I rub my temples with my hands again, trying to ease the pressure I felt in my brain. I could see Lyra look at me with a calculating stare out of the corner of me eye. I quickly lower my hands from my head and try to look cheerful. I didn't want her to worry about me. She had enough on her plate as it was. I knew I couldn't hide it from her entirely, but I could at least try to hide some of my extreme discomfort.

I just stood around for several minutes while Lyra finished what she was doing. Sherlock was now talking to John, obviously trying to pretend Lyra wasn't there. Lyra then stood up and spoke.

"Call me when another murder happens. Because there will be another one. Come along Olive, you should rest your head. I need you as sharp as a tack, I would be lost without my writer." Lyra says taking off her gloves. I should have known she could see through my masked composure. Well, it was worth a shot anyways. We started to leave and as we were walking out of the crime scene, I looked back at John. He was looking at me too with a worried expression. I gave him a slight smile. I didn't want the awkwardness to last between us. He was too mice to talk to.

Lyra hailed a cab and we got in, sitting side by side. Like always, the ride was pretty quiet. I noticed Lyra was rubbing her wrists again. Normally she was good about not doing that, but sometimes she would rub them without realizing it.

"You should stop rubbing your scars, he wants you to remember him. And I do need to lay down, my head has been spinning for some time." I tell her honestly rubbing my temples again. She already knew I wasn't feeling myself so might as well not try to hide it.

When we arrived at the hotel, Lyra slipped her arm under mine to help me walk up to our room. I had gotten so much worse in the short time it took to get here. Maybe I really was getting sick. Even my eyes were starting it itch. When we got to our room, Lyra helped me to my bed and lifted the covers for me. As soon as my head hit the pillow I started to drift off.

"Get some sleep, I will go back to the lab and do more tests. Text me..." As Lyra was talking her voice was starting to drift from my comprehension as sleep started to take hold.

_The sun was high in the sky, crushing us with its scorching rays. By this point, my whole body was covered in dirt that clung to my throat and nostrils. The gun fire was coming from all around me. My hands were clutched to my gun and ready to aim and shoot at a seconds notice. Maybe even half a second if I was focused enough._

_Half of my regiment was already gone. We hadn't expected things to turn out how they were. It had been a quiet day. Nothing out of the ordinary. How had they snuck up on us so easily? The answer is irrelevant. They were here now, and dwelling on their passing wasn't going to bring them back. Especially with the ones of us that remained. I needed to focus on keeping them alive._

_I was laying down in a half blown building. I looked down at the open cross road in front of me. To my left, I could see a group of my regiment. They was about five of them, all huddled together taking cover from the bullets that were still raining down on them. The position I was in didn't allow me with a view of the enemy. They had the concealment of the buildings adjacent from me. If I was lucky, one would pop their head out far enough for me to shoot, but not enough for it to really make much of a difference. I look into the scope of my rifle to do another head count of the men in my regiment still trapped together. From what I gathered, everyone else who had survived the attack was farther back. The boys and I weren't so lucky. They got trapped in the line of fire, and I'll be damned if I leave them now. And I couldn't. Not with one curtain man still down there. I would die before I left him behind. As I look down my scope I look at him for a moment. I can tell it's him, because he was the only one not wearing head gear. It must have fallen off in the chaos. He never did strap it on properly. Dumbass. After this is over, I am going to punch him square in the jaw. Stupidity gets you killed. His face was covered in dirt and even from here I could see his wild blue eyes, that were turned hard as stone. He seemed to be shouting order's to the others, though I had no idea what. _

_Before I spend too much time checking on them, I revert my attention back to the building adjacent to me. I watch every opening like a hawk. Waiting. Just then, I see a shoulder come into view. I take a shot, and it hits right where I aim it. It's not much, but at least it's one more not able to shoot. _

_After I moment I faintly hear a shuffle of feet, coming up the stairs to my floor. They were too close so I abandon my rifle and hide behind a wall and pull out my small pistol. When they see my abandoned gun, they start sharply speaking in Arab. From the returned reply and foot falls, I know there are only two. I slowly go down into a crouch and try and stay as concealed as possible. One of them walk past me a few steps before I shoot at him, straight in the head. He falls down, dead instantly. The other had already started to come into view, but was already starting to point his machine gun at me. I quickly push the flipped table I was hiding behind at him, making him miss me by a few inches. Shots range out as they were fired out of his gun, hitting the wall and ceiling as he fell down. I lunged forward to get a shot on him, but as my gun came down to aim at him, he kicked my arms up which flinged my gun out of my hands. Not wanting him to take another shot at me, I tackle him where he still lay on the ground from his fall. We wrestle with his machine gun until I manage to throw it away from us. I take a few punches to the face before I manage to pull out my knife. Once it gets free, I stab him in the chest and twist the hilt. He dies within moments._

_As soon as the fight is done I scurry back over to my abandoned rifle. The sight I see makes my blood run cold. Not one person from my stranded regiment was moving. I stand up, taking my rifle with me and hoist it on my back. I walk quickly out of the room, but before I do, I take two grenades that the dead men I just fought, one being a flash grenade, and pick up the machine gun. Once I reach ground level of the building I was in, I quickly sprint across the way to a building over. As I run out I'm not shot at, so they must not have noticed me yet. I crouch along, the side of the building getting as close to where my men were without being seem by the enemy. I take a deep breath and think for a moment before deciding what to do. Where my men lay was no more than 50 feet away. I could sprint it in a few seconds. I glance down at one of the grenades I had picked up and make my decision._

_I take the pin out of the flash grenade I had picked up and through it across the way at where the enemy was hiding. As soon as it leaves my hand, I sprint towards my destination. I must have had amazing lucky, because the few shots that rained down in my directed, all missed me. Once I reached cover, I immediately started to try and spot him from the bodies that lay motionless. I find him in seconds and crawl to his side. _

"_Bobby…" I manage to spit out reaching my hand to the side of his neck to see if he still had a pulse. I could faintly feel it, but it was weak._

"_Bobby…? Bobby!" I say again, sounding more than a little pleading. He took in a sharp breath with a pained face before pealing his eye lids open. His eyes look about, not quite focused before landing on me and recognition sets in._

"_L-Liv'? Wh-what are you doing here? You should be back with the others…" Bobby rasps out looking at me with wide eyes._

"_Don't be stupid Bobby, I couldn't just leave you here. I wont." I say looking at him with soft eyes and a slight smile, though there was no happiness behind them._

"_Liv' no. You can still make it out alive. You have a chance. I don't." He said straining his arm up to touch the side the side of my face. _

"_Don't. Don't say that. I'm going to protect you. I promised I would protect you…" I say trailing off because the tears were choking my words off._

"_Liv' please. You have always been there for me. It's my turn. Do this…for me." He says piercing my very soul with his kind eyes. He then started to reach into his shirt from the collar. He grasps the dog tags that hang from the chain clasped around his neck and gives a sharp tug._

"_Bobby… what?" I say as he places them into my hand. He then takes hold of the other grenade I still had and grasps his gun that was still nestled at his side._

"_When I say, you are going to run like hell, you understand... Promise me." He say pressing his forehead to mine. I give out a loud sob, and nod my head slowly, filled with sorrow. I didn't want to leave him. God knows I will regret it forever, but I knew in my heart there was no way he would survive. You could see the large amount of blood he has lost just by looking at his uniform. _

"_I love you Liv'" Bobby says with a whole bottle of emotions in his shaking voice._

"_I love you too." I sob out and kiss the top of his head, before he struggles to a half standing position. He looks at me one last time before pulling the pin and throwing it._

"_Run!" he yells out, but not even looking at me because he jumped out from the cover and starts shooting wildly. I want to stay so badly. Ever fiber in my being wanted to reach out to him and pull him back. But I wouldn't. I made him a promise, and I always kept my promises. So, despite the tear on my heart I could feel every step I took away from him, I kept running. I could hear shouting and gun fire ring out all over the place. As I kept running a gripped my hand that had Bobby's tags in it, in a tight fist. I'm so sorry Bobby. So sorry._

My body jolted up into a sitting position as my heart beat erratically. My whole body was in a cold sweat and I could feel tears pouring out my eyes. For several moments I didn't move or make a sound. I just sat in my bed in the dead quiet hotel room before lapsing into uncontrollable sobs. My whole body was shaking and my face was buried in my hands. I draw my knee's up to my chest so I can hide my face in my lap. I haven't had that dream for nearly six years now. I had buried those memories deep within me and now they were crawling their way back out again. My hand moved to my neck where Bobby's tags hung. I clutched them tightly in my hands.

"I'm sorry Bobby. So, so sorry." I quietly chant in a whisper. I sit there until I run out of tears. I don't know how long I have been here.

Once I trust myself to stay composed, I get up and go to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water feels soothing as it warms my skin. My face feels all puffy from crying and I grimace. I hate crying. It's so stupid. I stay in the shower for a while longer before getting out. I swear, showers are magic. They always seem to relax me to the bone, even if it's only for a short amount of time. I wrap a towel around me and go out into the main room to get dressed. I have my bra and bottoms on when I hear my phone give out a ping. I go pick it up and open the message.

**Found something. It's urgent. Come to Bart's Hospital. –LC**

I start to put my phone down when it bings again. I let out a heavy sigh and open the new message.

**By the way, I sent Sweaters to come and get you. –LC**

As I read the text I could feel my heart beat quicken. Why was Lyra so insistent on embarrassing me today!? I throw my phone on my bed aggressively and start to dig through my suitcase trying to find a shirt. As I'm rummaging through my bag, the door opens up and John walks in. Oh god!

I freeze where I stand just staring at him. I can't make myself move. Not to even cover myself. Just standing here…in my underwear. Dear God… My face had turned beet red the moment the door opened. But now that I was looking at John, I could see he was just a red. We were both frozen where we were, just staring at each other until reality hit John and he quickly turned his back to me.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry. I just, I just thought- Lyra gave me the room key and- I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking." John rushed out facing the opposite direction from me.

"No! It's fine, you-you didn't know, it's ok!" I sputter out throwing on whatever my hand hit first in my suitcase, which happened to be a floral patterned dress. Despite the enormous amount of embarrassment I was feeling, I had a smile on my face. Him getting all flustered was a good thing right?

"It's alright now. You can turn around." I tell him running my fingers through my hair to try and tame the tangles quickly.

"Again, I am sorry." John says rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. I could still see the pink in the tip of his ears. To be completely honest, it was a tad bit endearing.

"Don't even think on it. Like I said, it's alright." I say, not being able to keep the slight smile that was creeping its way onto my lips. What was wrong with me? …Smiling in a situation like this? Normally I would be completely horrified, but instead I found the whole situation kind of cute in a cliché kind of way. It was like something you would read in a cheesy chick flick…not that I watch a lot of chick flicks or anything…

I guess the little smile I let slip eased John a bit because he returned a bashful one back at me.

"Right. So umm, do you want me to wait out in the cab while you get all set to go?" john asks me, eyeing my still wet hair.

"You can stay if you want. I'll just be a minute." I say grabbing some things from my bag and heading for the bathroom. Before I go in, I turn back to John.

"Make yourself comfortable," I say gesturing to the chair, which I then realized was littered with Lyra's handcuffs. Why did she bring so many? "You can just push Lyra's handcuffs off." I add before closing the door to the bathroom. Once inside I run my brush through my hair and give it a good shake. I then put on my light purple tights and put on my cream colored stiletto's. I look at my make-up for a moment before deciding against it. It would take too long, and John was waiting. I took a deep breath before ascending from the bathroom.

"All ready." I say to John, who was now sitting in the chair, fiddling around with one of Lyra's handcuffs.

"Alright." John says as he stands up and walks to the door.

Like he had said, a cab was waiting for us outside. We got in and I was happy when it didn't feel awkward like it had earlier in the day. I didn't like feeling uncomfortable about him. Good company was so hard to come by. Or at least that's what I told myself. It was a few minutes until either of us talked.

"So umm, how are you doing? Lyra had told Sherlock and I that she took you back to the hotel because you weren't feeling too well." John says glancing at me but not quite making eye contact.

"I was feeling a little under the weather earlier but I feel much better now." I tell him, not completely honest. It was true that I was feeling better than before, but the haunting feeling I had from my dream still lingered. I would never tell him that though.

"Good, good…" John says nodding his head absently. From the way he was fidgeting and how he spoke I could tell he wanted to say something else, but just wasn't saying it._ Jeez, I'm starting to think like Lyra._

"John, is there something you want to say…?" I ask John in a sweet voice so I don't sound rude. He looks at me apprehensively, probably debating whether to say it or not. After another moment he takes a deep breath and starts to speak.

"It's just umm, back the hotel when I saw you-umm you know. I saw a bullet hole wound in your side. I don't mean to pry or anything, but did that happen while you were in service?" John asks me. I freeze up for a second. I didn't even think that he would have seen that. I didn't like people knowing about it. I guess I'm just ashamed of it in a way. It was a constant reminder that Lyra was always in danger. The first year I had to deal with it was the worst. It healed up just fine, but every time I remembered it was their or bumped it with my arm, I would panic and call Lyra to make sure she was okay. Although I knew Lyra found it astoundingly annoying, she would always answer and reassure me that she was fine. I let out a deep breath before answering, not looking at him and instead looks at my hand that were lying in my lap.

"No." I say, not elaborating at all. I could hear John take a sharp intake of breath. I guess he wasn't expecting that as the answer…

"You-you mean you got that after you came back?" John asks me, and sounds perplexed. I didn't know what expression was on his face because I still hadn't looked up. I don't want to speak so I just nod my head slightly.

"How?" John says, letting it out as almost a whisper. I debate whether or not to tell him for a moment before deciding to tell him. If I didn't tell him, he would probably mention it to Sherlock, and Sherlock would no doubt tell him. Stupid Sherlock, being all smart and crud… I slowly raise my head and looked at him.

"Remember when I told you that Artimis left a mark on me…well, it wasn't exactly figurative." I tell him, stilling giving eye contact but absently playing with my hands. I could see his eyes widen after I said this.

"He did that to you?" John says more then asks. He reaches over takes his hand in mine. I take comfort in the gesture. I could just see all of his thoughts wildly flying in his head, from the expression he had on his face.

"Don't worry though. I got him too. Maybe not as good, but I'm sure he has a scar to remember me by." I say in a joking tone trying to lighten the mood. I think it had the opposite effect though, because his face looked distraught.

"We will find Artimis Olivia. He won't be able to hurt you or Lyra ever again once we do." John says in a voice hard as stone. His eyes had adorned a piercing quality that was both intense and soft simultaneously. I give him a genuine smile. It amazed me how much he cared. Even without knowing me for over two days, he already is so comforting to me. I didn't know why, but there was just something about him that I have never seen in anyone else before. Something special.

For the rest of the ride we sat in a comfortable silence. Are hands were still holding the others' and neither of us made a move separate them. Despite myself I had a content smile plastered on my face that I couldn't seem to wipe off. My nightmare that had shrouded my mind was now being pushed back to the recesses of my mind where it belonged.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Little red bottle

**OD**

The cab pulled up to St. Bartholomew's hospital. John and I got out and headed up to the lab. Once I stepped into the lab room, I saw Sherlock, Lyra and Lestrade. Sherlock was working diligently like the other two weren't even there. Lestrade was standing by Lyra and looked deep in thought. What bugged me was Lyra. She was just standing there, leaning against one of the counters and had her arms folded out in front of her. Her face was empty of any emotion. It was an intentional blank stare though. Something wasn't right. That much I could see in her face. Whatever she had found, it mustn't have been a good kind of development.

A few second after John and I entered through the door, Lyra started walking towards me. She stopped a foot in front of me and just analyzed my face. I raise my eyebrows at her in confusion. What was she doing? After she was satisfied, she took a few steps back. At first I thought she was going to talk, but she just stood there. I think she was thinking because her face wasn't really focused in on anything. She was just staring out into her own world.

"Lyra, what's going on?" I ask starting to get worried. I looked at Lyra and waited for her to speak, but it wasn't her who spoke.

"We know who are behind the poisonings." Lestrade says from behind Lyra. His voice sounded depressed.

"Isn't that I good thing, though?" John says from next to me. I guess they hadn't told him before he left to come get me.

"Normally yes, but at the moment…not so much." Lestrade says. I furrow my eyebrows not understanding. I turn my attention back over to Lyra for an explanation.

"Lyra, tell me." I say. It takes her a few moments before she looks at me and takes a deep breath.

"It's Artimis." Lyra says.

"Artimis…? But, this isn't his M.O. Why would he be the one doing this?" I ask, not quite believing what she was saying. Artimis wouldn't just change how he does things would he? I didn't make any sense. He took pride in the way he killed. It's what he lived for. I don't understand why he would just change the way he did things this far in the game.

"He's playing with us. We have absolutely nothing to go on this way. I can't predict what will happen now, like how I could before. He is being extra careful, and I don't know why. He wants me to find him, so what changed…" Lyra says, slowly slipping back into deep thought.

I took a second, taking everything in. This wasn't good. The only thing we had going for us was our familiarity with him. Now that he has completely changed the way he kills, we were lost. That must be why Lyra was so distracted.

"How did you figure it out it was him?" I ask her. When I say this she gets an irritated and annoyed look on her face, then glancing over at Sherlock.

"Lyra didn't figure it out. I did." Sherlock says, still working on whatever it was he was doing. Lyra gives out an exasperated sigh.

"I would have put two and two together. You just simply did it first." Lyra says indignantly.

"Highly unlikely…" Sherlock replies, rolling his eyes at her. Lyra started to get all huffy.

"Look here, you-" Lyra starts when I cut her off.

"Lyra, stop it! Just tell us how you figured it out." I say getting annoyed by their banter.

"It was the locations." Lyra says still glaring over at Sherlock who was giving her the same look back.

"Locations?" I ask.

"The building numbers to be exact. The first poisoning attack was at the restaurant. This fact is unimportant. The only importance was the actual building number, not the location. The restaurants number was 1623. The first murder Artimis committed, the body was found in a storage unit. Number 1623. Next, is the murder from last night, in front of the bakery. The address on this building was 5069. The second murder Artimis committed was at an art gallery. Building number 5069. Lestrade has placed unit's out to watch buildings in the vicinity with the numbers of the next location number from Artimis' third murder." Lyra explains to me.

"So, you think Artimis is behind the poisonings just because the building number's from the previous murder's he had done? Don't you think that could be a coincident? I doesn't make sense that he would just change how he killed. Don't serial kills usually stick to doing things the same way every time?" I say.

"It's no coincident, believe me." Lyra says, adoring an ominous tone.

"…Alright," I say a little reluctantly. "What do you need me to do?" I ask. Lyra took a few seconds before answering.

"You and Sweaters go back to Scotland Yard with detective inspector Lestrade. Comb through old case reports from all of the murder's Artimis has committed in the past and look into any suspicion activity reported in the last 24 hours... I don't want to miss any important details. " Lyra says. "Scarf boy and I are going to go back to the crime scene and see if there are any clues we can find."

I looked at her with raised eyebrows. She actually wants Sherlock to come with her? Was her head not screwed on right or something? The entire time they have been around each other, all they have done was argue like an old married couple.

"Alright, if you're sure…" I say.

"I am. Come along Scarf boy, time is wasting." Lyra says looking over her shoulder at Sherlock. Sherlock was about to argue, when Lyra have him 'the look'. She didn't give 'the look' very often. Only when under no circumstances did she want to be argued with. Not even I dared to argue with her when she gave me that look. The look on Sherlock's face, when he receives it, is priceless. He looked like a child who just got told to go to their room.

Lyra gave me a slight nod, and then started walking out of the room, with Sherlock stomping behind her. It was quite a sight. After they left, John, Lestrade and I all headed back to Scotland Yard.

**LC**

"I am. Come along Scarf boy, time is wasting." I said looking over my shoulder at him. I could hear him stomping his feet like a little kid, it made my smile. Maybe Olive was right, we are a lot alike but I would never admit to that. I was about to hail a cab when cheekbones beat me to it and the cab was already pulling towards us. I glanced at him to see him smirking, I rolled my eyes as I slid into the cab.

We sat there in silence till he cleared his throat and looked at me.

"Why didn't you ask Olivia to tag along with you? Why me?" His eyes narrowed as he tried reading me.

I sighed and leaned my head against the window. Trying not to think about what I was doing to Olive by not telling her she was being poisoned. I felt terrible, putting her in danger but this was for the greater good, it allowed me to catch Artimis and save her before it got too serious. He was still looking at me, like he was trying to read my thoughts. Is this what I looked like when I did that?

"Olivia is poisoned and you aren't telling her because you want to know who is doing it. She's bait." Cheekbones said like he knew what I was thinking. I leaned up and shot him a glare.

"She's not bait! She's my friend, but she is the ticket to solving this case! If you tell her... let's just say you won't like me as an enemy." I said with bitterness and all seriousness.

He looked at me, like he was debating on my words. He looked out the window as I saw the corner of this lip curl up.

"I would do the same. Solving this case is everything, and we need to work faster before Olivia kills someone." He said softly as he watched the cars go by us. I smiled as he agreed to my plan, even though it was putting my friend in harm's way.

We got to the bakery and investigated intensely to make sure we didn't miss any details. I got down on my knees to look below the cabinets when something caught my eye. Something shiny was in the vent behind the cabinet. I slowly opened the vent to see a small glass bottle with an odd lid that had small holes on the top. Was this the poison?

I turned to see where scarf boy was but he was busy looking at the blood stains. I grabbed the bottle and pulled it out of the vent. It still had some liquid at the bottom of the bottle. I brought it up to my nose and sniffed it. Dizziness hit me like a car, as I instantly pulled it away from my face. So the poison was a liquid, but how did it get into their systems? Just the smell made me dizzy and could possibly get me poisoned, it must be really strong if you drink it.

I got up and put the bottle into my pocket, hiding it from Scarf boy, I couldn't trust anyone when it came to Olive's safety. I stumbled a bit as I leaned against the wall trying to get my head straight. _I just smelt a tiny bit, is it that strong? _I took a deep breath and stood up straight, ignoring my bodies attempts to not work. I walked to the door and left. Knowing cheekbones, he won't notice.

I kept walking, hoping the air would clear my head. After a couple of minutes I hailed a cab and sat down, closing my eyes for a bit. This was odd because I was never tired, but my head throbbed and it felt good to close my eyes.

"_Lyra-"_

My eyes flickered open in a flash, as I look around the cab. That voice, it was his, but he wasn't here. I rubbed my temples, trying to calm down my nerves. The poison was already taken affect this quickly? How did Olive get ahold of herself? I pull out my phone, worried about Olive.

**Are you feeling any better? –LC**

The cab pulled up to the hotel, I got out slowly as my phone went off.

**I'm fine. Why? –OD**

I sighed in relief as I stumbled up the room and opened it and sat down on the chair near the window. I pulled out the bottle and placed it on the table as I stared at it. I didn't see any finger prints or anything, just a clean bottle with some kind of clear liquid at the bottom.

I took off my jacket and shirt, just wearing my tank top. It was getting hot in here or it was that stupid poison that I had to smell. I sighed at my idiotic move as I grabbed my chemical lab kit from my backpack and placed it on the table.

I tied my hair back and grabbed my glasses as I started working on the liquid. As I tried not breathing in the smell, which was hard. I tried all the tests that I knew, and nothing came up. I still couldn't identify what it was. My vision started getting blurry and started seeing double, I got up and stumbled to the bathroom to splash water in my face. I looked at myself, my skin was starting to get paler than normal and my eyes were red. I sighed and was about to take a shower when my phone went off. I walked over to the table and flipped my phone open.

**Think I found something. Need your help –OD**

I smiled as I left the room, leaving in just my tank top and jeans. My body felt like it was boiling, even though it was cold outside. I stepped outside and closed my eyes, the cold air tickling my skin. I was about to flag down a cab when I saw something from the corner of my eye.

I started sprinting after the figure that ran down the alley. I swear I saw Artimis, I could recognize him anywhere. I kept running till I found myself at a dead end, and confused. I leaned against the wall, breathing heavily when I heard footsteps. I quickly turned around to be face to face with Artimis, he smiled as he pushed me against the wall.

"My love, you look quite sick. You didn't get poisoned did you?" He grabbed my face as he looked me over. I wanted to push him away, kill him, but my body was numb and my vision was betraying me.

"He said you wouldn't figure it out! He said you would never know!" He said angrily as his grip around my face tightened, making my flinch in pain. _He?_ I slowly pulled my phone out of my back pocket and texted cheekbones

**Three blocks away from hotel, in the alley dead end. Come at once, its him. –LC**

I bit my lip, hoping he would come before I was taken by him. Artimis rubbed his nose against my cheek as he pinned me against the wall. I wanted to scream, but he could easily take me out with one blow.

"Don't be afraid darling. I won't hurt you. But I can't promise you he won't hurt you." He breathed down my neck as I heard footsteps echoing down the alley. I suddenly pushed him off me with all my strength and started running away towards the footsteps. I turn the corner and stumble right into Scarf boy, catching me before I fell. I breathed heavily as I felt his hands on my bare shoulders, looking me in the eyes. I stared up at him for a while, till I realized what was happening and cleared my throat. He blinked and let go of me and stepping backwards, as I stood up.

"What happened?" He asked softly. I placed my hand over my heart and took a deep breath.

"I ran into Artimis. He knows we're on to him." I looked over my shoulder, scared he was still there. I grabbed Scarf boy's sleeve and pulled him with me, I wanted to get far away from him as I could.

I kept walking towards Scotland Yard, I didn't want to stop till I had distance between Artimis and I. I kept holding onto Scarf boy's sleeve, it helped me figure out what was real or not. He didn't make a comment or try to get his sleeve back from me, he just let me drag him. We finally got there and Sweaters looked at me weirdly as he walked into Lestrade's office. I didn't realize it, till I remembered I was still holding cheekbone's sleeve. I felt my cheeks burning as I let go of him and walked off to the bathroom, ignoring Olive's pleas to get my attention.

"Why aren't you wearing a coat? You don't look good." Olive said with concern as she touched my shoulder.

I ignored her as I splashed water in my face, trying to forget Scarf boy's hands on my shoulders and his green eyes looking into mine. _What was wrong with me? Maybe the poison?_

"Lyra Carter! Answer me now!" Olive shouted, getting annoyed that I wasn't replying. I wiped my face off and looked at her.

"Sorry, I was running and got to hot so I took my shirt off. Haven't ran in a while." I lied, as I flashed a fake smile at her.

She looked at me for a minute, debating whether to believe me or not. I laughed softly, trying to calm her down.

"Seriously Olive, you worry too much. I'm fine" I patted her on the head and walked back to the office. I could see Sweaters talking to cheekbones then glancing in my direction. I rolled my eyes, probably trying to get him to spill the beans on what happened. But cheekbones didn't give anything up and just shrugged Sweaters off. I flashed him a smile, thankful that I could somewhat trust him.

"So what did you have for me Olive?" I turn towards her direction, excited for more clues.

"Olivia was looking at traffic camera videos where suspicious activity have been recently reported and we think she found Artimis with someone else." Sweaters said as he walked towards the computer and pushed play.

The video started playing, there was a tall man with a ball cap on and you could faintly see the scar on his head from Olive. But he was with a woman who was wearing all black clothes and had her hair slicked back and sun glasses on. She looked about Olive's height and had military status, and she was walking close to Artimis, meaning he was either his body guard or a helper.

I shivered at the thought of Artimis having help. He was already too much to handle but with help it was going to be harder than I thought. Meaning we might be in London longer than a month, meaning we might actually have to get a house instead of paying for a hotel.

I rubbed my wrists as I started thinking, not realizing that Olive was trying to talk to me. My mind felt like it was going to explode.

"_Lyra-"_

"_Lyra-_"

I could hear his voice echoing in my head, as I started to dig my finger nails into my scars as I felt warm hands touch my shoulder. The warmth against my shoulders snapped me from my thoughts as I looked up to see Scarf boy. For once I could read him, his eyes gave away everything. He was concerned?

I looked into his eyes till I felt something drip down my wrist, I looked down to see blood slowly dripping down. I didn't want to leave the comfort of Scarf boy's hands but I needed to attend my wrist. I quickly left to the bathroom to clean it up when Olive followed shortly behind.

"What has been up with you? You're worrying me." Olive looked paler than I was, but she didn't let her face show that the poison was taking effect on her. But you could see her skin was white and her lips were paler and her hair was dull.

I turned to her and hugged her softly. I blame the poison and my stupid emotions for my suddenly touchy feelings. But hugging her seemed to be the right thing at that moment. She froze for a split second till she put her arms around me. I coughed and pushed her away softly as I walked away, as my cheeks flushed.

_What is wrong with me? Why am I getting emotional? _

I wrapped the towel around my wrist, trying to stop the bleeding as I kept walking. I didn't want to be near anyone, my emotions might betray me and I can't afford that. I walked out of the building and started walking towards the main street when I hear Sweaters calling my name. I look back to see Sweaters and Scarf boy following me, I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need your help, I don't need anyone. I am better by myself, just leave me alone!" I yell louder than I wanted, as I dashed off.

I hated being treated like a little child who couldn't do anything for themselves. I could solve this crime and find the antidote by myself. Everyone distracted me, I was better off alone. I started walking towards the hotel when my phone goes off.

**Where are you? –OD**

I roll my eyes and shove my phone into my pocket, Olive would be a distraction. I need to focus, need to find Artimis and get the antidote. The thought of actually going to find Artimis made me shiver, just the thought of being in the same room with him made me want to vomit. But I need a plan, just in case things went south.

I sat in the middle of the library, with the lights off behind me. The staff had left two hours ago, which meant we would be all alone, just how I planned it. I leaned back in the chair, waiting for him. He was usually never this late.

"I thought you would never come," I said softly, as I leaned forward in my chair as Artimis slowly appeared out of the darkness with a smile plastered on his face.

"I was worried about you. Poison hasn't gotten to you yet?" He said with a smile as he pulled up a chair across from me. I chuckled softly, as my head started to spin, seeing double of his devilish smile.

I didn't say anything, afraid my voice would betray my every attempt to hide my attempts from Artimis. I smiled at him instead of speaking as I cross my legs. I could see something gleam in his eyes as he got up and walked up to me and he took ahold of my chin and looked me into the eyes. It took everything not to just stab him and run away, but I needed to antidote.

"You're awfully quiet today my love, what's on your mind?" He said softly, as he rubbed my cheek with his thumb as he let his guard down a little.

"I need- antidote." I choked out, as I started to shake in my seat. It felt nice acting again, haven't done it since 2006 with the theater case. Artimis frowned as he knelt down beside me and held my face in his hands. For a smart guy, he sure was gullible.

"I can't, he won't let me. You have to figure it out yourself my dear. It is out of my hands." He looked down as he dropped his hands from my face. For the first time, I saw sadness on his face, it frightened me that he could have such emotions towards me.

"I don't think- I will last long. Please-" I started to cry as I grabbed Artimis' hand, trying so hard not to show my true intensions. He looked up at me in surprise as he held my hand in return, as he rubbed my cheeks, trying to calm me down.

"Shhh, my love. I'm here for you, I will protect you. But this will be between me and you, he can't know about this." He sighed as he pulled a small red bottle out of his pocket as he slowly placed it in my hand.

"Drink the whole bottle. I will get you out of here, he might be watching us." He helped me up as I dragged my acting till the last minute. I put the bottle in my pocket, as we slowly reached the front door, I pushed Artimis into the office and shut the door. I pulled a chair up to the door handle and kicked it into place, locking him in the office.

"LYRA!" He yelled as he pounded his fists against the door.

"Thanks for the help," I laughed, as started running towards the back door, where I had a cab waiting. I kicked the exit door open when I heard a loud bang echo through the alley. I barely had the chance to move out of the way as I saw something fly next to my face and a wave of pain hit my cheek. I held my cheek as it started bleeding, as I looked up to see the women in black leather from the video tape, up on the roof with a rifle.

I glared at her as I dashed to the cab, trying to forget that I almost got shot down. She had good aim though, luckily my cheek got caught in the fire and nothing else. I practically dove into the cab as the driver drove towards the lab, as I pulled my phone out and sent a text to Scarf boy.

**Meet me at the lab, bring Sweaters. Don't tell Olive –LC**

By the time I arrived, Sweaters and Scarf boy were already there. As soon as I walk into the room I hear Sweaters gasp as he ran towards me and grabbed my hand to look at me cheek.

"What the hell happened? It's really deep." He grabbed a towel and put pressure on it as I rolled my eyes.

"Catch." I looked at Scarf boy and tossed him the bottle as Sweaters attended to my cheek. Cheekbones looked at me for a brief second than smiled, as to know what I was thinking. He started making a copy of the antidote as Doctor boy stitched up my cheek, trying to pry answers from me.

"Call Olivia, it's ready." Scarf boy finally spoke after two hours of non-stop work. He walked over to me and handed me the bottle. I looked at it and drank it, glad to be back to myself and not my poisoned self. As soon as I drank the last drop, I sent Olive a text.

**Be at the Lab at once –LC**

I took a deep breath, finally feeling like myself and got to save Olive. She would be pissed once I tell her she was poisoned and I didn't tell her. But she'll forgive me once I tell her I had to use her to get the antidote. I looked at Sweaters, cleaning the blood off the floor. He was going to be pissed when he finds out, he cares for Olive deeply, it was obvious.

**OD**

Once John, detective inspector Lestrade and I arrived at Scotland Yard, we got right to work. John and Lestrade combed through the old cases while I looked over video footage from all of the locations reported for suspicious activity. Looking through the footage was a pain. Most of the footage consisted of rowdy teen's and the homeless. Nothing worth noting.

As I was switching from one video to another, my phone started to buzz. I pulled out my phone and opened the message that was from Lyra.

**Are you feeling any better? –LC**

I sit confused for a moment before replying.

**I'm fine. Why? –OD**

I wasn't being entirely honest. Though I was feeling better, I still felt weak and uncomfortable. I pocketed my phone and got back to work.

I has been three hours now and I still have nothing. I was starting to get bored, convincing myself that I wasn't going to find anything. I wonder if this is what Lyra always felt like. For a moment I could sympathize with her. Being bored was insufferable.

I was about to call it quits when something on the footage I was currently watching caught my eye. The screen showed two figures standing next to each other. The second I saw was the one standing to the left, I knew it was Artimis. I wouldn't miss that face anywhere. It looked as if they were conversing between each other, then as soon as they were there, they were gone. The exchange had been short and to the point. Was Artimis working with someone? That wasn't like him at all, but then again he has been mixing it up quite a lot in the last 24 hours. I pressed the rewind button, and went back to the where the exchange started. I then hit pause when both of their faces were facing the camera. I slowly leaned closer to the screen trying to see better. The person he was conversing with was a woman. That much, I could at least decipher. She had sunglasses on, which made it impossible to identify her, not to mention that bad filming quality the camera was in, in the first place. She didn't look all that menacing. I don't think she could be any taller than me.

I got up, out of my chair and went to the other room where John and Lestrade were working.

"I think I found something." I say at the door way of the room they were in. Both of their heads snap up from their work and quickly followed me.

As I played back the scene that I saw in the footage from earlier to them, I texted Lyra telling her to come the station.

It took a little while for Lyra and Sherlock to finally show up. They came rushing into Lestrade's office. One look at Lyra told me that something was wrong. I could tell from the stoic expression she bore on her face. Not to mention that she was holding onto Sherlock's sleeve, which was an instant indicator that her stress levels were sky rocketing underneath her stony façade.

"Lyra." I said trying to gain her attention. She gave me no response. I tried again.

"Lyra, are you alright?" I knew she wasn't "What's wrong?" I press again. Once again she ignored me and left the room. I made no hesitation to follow her. She was headed for the bathroom and I almost had to run to keep up with her longer strides.

"Why aren't you wearing a coat? You don't look good." I tell Lyra. Again she ignores me and rinses her face with cold water from the sink. She was deliberately keeping something from me, I just don't know what.

"Lyra Carter! Answer me now!" I shout, wanting answers. She always did this. For years this has been going on. She will block me out on information because of whatever stupid reason she can think of. I may not be a real private detective like her, and only just a writer, but I was her partner and we are supposed to work together. It took a few moments until she slowly turned to me. I could see the sadness she was feeling in her eyes. It quickly vanished though, replaced by an obviously fake nonchalant attitude.

"Sorry, I was running and got to hot so I took my shirt off. Haven't ran in a while." Lyra says, with a slight shrug. I look at her for a moment before I give a resigned sigh. If she doesn't want to tell me than fine, I won't force her. Even if it did hurt.

"Seriously Olive, you worry too much. I am fine." She says pressing her attempts to get me to back off even further. Before I could say anything back to her, she left, heading back to Lestrades office. I didn't follow right behind her. I decided taking a few deep breaths would be good for me. I was disappointed that Lyra still felt like she couldn't tell me things after everything we have been through together.

I slowly made my way towards the other, feeling drained. Emotionally and physically. Once I made it into the office, everyone one was waiting. I caught John's eyes from the corner of my eye and gave him a slight smile, trying to tell him I was alright. I was starting to be able to decipher his different facial expressions, which was currently looking slightly worried.

"So what did you have for me Olive?" Lyra says turning her attention to me though it wasn't me who answered her.

"Olivia was looking at traffic camera videos where suspicious activity have been recently reported and we think she found Artimis with someone else." John says picking up the remote control for the tv and hitting play. I looked at John with an appreciative look. He gave me a small nod and I smiled despite myself. Luckily everyone was focused on what was playing on the screen and not on me where I had a stupid goofy smile on my face at a totally inappropriate time. _Stop it face!_

As the footage played on, I noticed Lyra's excited demeanor that she adopted when the footage first stated to play. As the footage played on, I trained my eyes on the mystery woman. She was like the puzzle piece that just didn't make any sense. Artimis in selfish and untrusting, so why was he working with someone else. This isn't just some hired hand. There was some kind of investment into the murders with this woman. Artemis doesn't meet in public with just anyone. I sighed then looked over to Lyra when it was almost over. I immediately focused on her wrist that was now bleeding considerably. She must not know she was causing it, because she kept rubbing and scratching it, digging into the skin further.

"Lyra!" I tell at her so try and stop her from creating more damage to her wrist. She didn't respond.

"Lyra, stop! Your wrist!" I try again slightly louder, but she still pays me no mind. I'm about to go over and shake her back to reality when Sherlock places both of his hands on either side of her shoulders. This pulls Lyra out of whatever universe she was lost in and pulls her back to the present. The whole room was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. After a few moments Lyra quickly retreated out of room and down the hall to the bathroom, where I followed right on her heals.

"What has been up with you? You're worrying me." I say to Lyra once I am in the bathroom. Lyra is running water over her wrist to try and wash away most of the blood, when she glances over in my direction. I could see her slightly trembling, though it was likely from the pain in her wrist. Before I knew what was happening, Lyra was hugging me. After I got over the initial shock of her display of physical contact, I hugged her back. I wish Lyra would just open up and tell me what she was feeling. Keeping it so herself is so straining on her, even if she would never admit to that in a million years. As quickly as it started, Lyra gently pushed me off and left the bathroom taking a handful of paper towel with her. I considered following her, but figured I wouldn't push her any further. I hug was already way out of her personal boundaries, even if she was the one who initiated it.

I decided to go see what John and Sherlock were doing when a wave of nausea overtook me. Damn it all! I thought this was going away. Every time I think I'm getting better, I'm reverted back to fighting to stay on my feet. I grip the sides of the sink to keep myself up right and take deep breaths until it passes which take a few minutes.

Once I trust myself enough to stay upright, I seek out the others.

I spot John first, who was standing with his arms folded in Lestrades office. Sherlock and Lestrade were talking, but by the look on the inspectors face, I would say he was being talked at, more than having an actual conversation. Once John spotted me, he left Lestrades office and sauntered over in my direction.

"How are you?" John asks me. I probably look gaunt. I wouldn't be surprised if I did. I sure as hell felt like it, but I don't want to worry anyone.

"Oh, I'm alright, just a little worn out," I lie, not being able to make eye contact. " Where's Lyra?" I ask hoping to distract him from me.

"She left a while ago. Was pretty adamant on being alone too." John tells me, still having a worried look on his face.

"Do you know where she went?" I ask, getting annoyed that she just took off again.

"Not a clue. She didn't tell you anything?"

"No, last I saw her was in the bathroom. I thought she was coming out to review over the footage again or something." John was about to answer when Sherlock called him over for something. As he turned to leave, he gave me a sheepish smile before walking over to Sherlock, which I returned with a small smile of my own. Once I was left on my own again, I walked over to a nearby chair and sat down.

After I few minutes a decided to send Lyra a text, asking where she is. When I didn't get a reply I let out exasperated sigh. Why does she insist on being so secretive?

It's been an hour since I sat down in this chair, and still no reply from Lyra. Every now and then John came out to check on me. One time he sat next to me for a minute because, according to him, Sherlock was being a complete tool, before going back.

After a while Sherlock and John came walking out of Lestrades office. Sherlock walked right past me and down the hall, but I caught John's arm before he would go any further.

"Where are you guys going?" I ask feeling a little uneasy, not really knowing what was going on.

"Sherlock won't tell me, but he says it's urgent." John says. I can tell he was as confused as I was feeling. "I'll text you if we find anything," John adds over his shoulder as he walks to follow after Sherlock. After he leaves, I go back to my chair and wait. I don't know where Sherlock and John are going. I don't know what Lyra is doing, and I was stuck at Scotland Yard, sitting by myself with nothing to do and no one to help. Just perfect.

Another hour has passed and still no word from anyone. Have I become invisible or something? Does everyone think I'm annoying? You would think I would be required for some kind of help. I asked Lestrade a while ago if there was anything I could do, but he just told me to sit tight until Sherlock or Lyra found something. I even ventured in asking if I could do anything to help detective Donovan. Big mistake there. I thought she was going to kill me with the look she graced me with. So here I sit. Wallowing in my own uselessness and boredom. I was starting to doze off a bit so I decided taking some of the coffee they keep here wouldn't hurt.

When I go into the break room it is completely deserted. Everyone else got to be useful, but me, oh noooooo! I stomped over to the coffee machine and was surprised to find a new batch made. I look at it slightly puzzled. It was completely full. Why make a new batch just to leave it? Seems like a waste of good coffee to me. They probably got pulled back to something important. Lucky them. As I grouse to myself I pour myself a cup and go back to my chair.

I take sips from my coffee every now and then, but stop when all it seems to be doing is make me feel nauseous again. I then resort to start counting the tiles on the ceiling.

_134…135…136…137…_

As I count the tiles over for the third time, my phone starts to buzz in my pocket. I quickly dig it out, and open up the message, it's from Lyra.

**Be at the Lab at once –LC**

Finally! I jump up out of my seat, excited to leave the sight of the horrible ceiling tiles and see what was going on. I get up too fast, and quickly regret it. My head is spinning and I see double for a minute. I take two slow breaths before I continue on, making sure to go slow this time.

The ride over in the cab was a little rough for me. The cabby I picked out was quite fond of sharp turns and swift stops. It took all I had in me not to puke. As soon as the cab arrived at St. Bartholomew's I through myself out of the cab and puked up what little contents I had in my stomach. After I was done hacking I through money at the cabby (probably way more then I should have, but not really caring at the moment) and made my way up to the lab.

As soon as I opened the door to the lab, Lyra was looking me over.

"You look terrible." Lyra says flatly.

"Thanks, that make me feel loads better…" I reply dryly. "So, what's up? Find anything of importance on your solo adventures?" I ask annoyance seeping out of my voice.

Suddenly I realized the stitches on her face and l frowned.

"Yes, you could say that." Lyra says cryptically.

"What happened to your cheek?" I said with concern.

Lyra ignored my question once again, like always.

"And?"

"I found what I was looking for." Lyra says, still looking me over, when she reaches out to feel my forehead I slap her hand away.

"Cut it out Lyra, tell me what's going on. And why are these two here?" I ask, realizing that Sherlock and John were both here as well. Sherlock was working with some kind of chemical, while John was watching me and Lyra, looking as confused as I felt.

"I asked them to come. I needed their assistance." Lyra says, still skipping around the other question. I heard I heavy sigh come from Sherlock at the other side of the room.

"Just tell her." He says in his low vibrato voice to Lyra.

"Tell-tell me what?" I ask Lyra starting to get antsy. Lyra takes a tentative step towards me and looks me in the eyes.

"Before I tell you, it's imperative you stay as calm as you can. If your stress level reaches too high, it could trigger an outbreak." She tells me slowly. After hearing this, I was twice as confused as I was a moment ago.

"Outbreak? What are you talking about?" John says from behind me. I look at him for a moment before directing my attention back to Lyra. She takes a deep breath and then exhales slowly.

"Olivia's been poisoned."


End file.
